


...sweet like candy, but he's such a man

by taeliligoo



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Xiao Zhan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan | Sean, Bratty Wang Yi Bo, Famous Xiao Zhan | Sean, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More tags will be added as I post more chapters, Nesting, Omega Wang Yi Bo, they have a pretty intense fight..., they make up!!, wyb gets hit with a spatula in a nonsexual way, xz calls yibo 'blondie', yibo isn't famous here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeliligoo/pseuds/taeliligoo
Summary: Xiao Zhan is worried about the massive backlash he might receive from the public after this… from the comments he read earlier, it wasn’t looking so good. He wonders if his team is already dealing with this. If sponsors have pulled out of deals or if they are supporting him. He is very intrigued about this whole issue, also a little bit pissed off because the voice (the voice of his potential mate) and the pain he felt completely ruined his important performance like that. Made this giant big mess too.But… a small voice inside his head - or maybe it's his instincts acting up again, he isn’t sure, wonders if they are going through a lot of pain. Also what was the reason for all of this? How could he suddenly hear the voice of someone else.. and feel their pain too?He clutched his chest, calming his breath once again. He sighs. “I will find you. Just wait a little bit longer. What menace you are.”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Comments: 150
Kudos: 489





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there aren't enough zsww abo fics... its time to change that!

Xiao Zhan adjusts his in-ear monitor, he feels nervous but he’s getting the pre-performance jitters in his stomach too. He tries to clear his head, he has been worried about the execution of the dance routine since he started practicing. 

He looks up and sees his work colleague on the television. In a blink of an eye their performance finished and they showed up backstage, both bowing to each other - they wish each other a happy new year. He tries to empty his thoughts once again while his make up artist continues to work on his face. 

The producer of the show, with a headphone set attached to his head and a bunch of papers in hand, comes to Xiao Zhan and tells him that it’s his turn in 30 seconds. Xiao Zhan and his backup dancers make their way to the stage after a group cheer. 

When the spotlight hits Xiao Zhan and the crowd screams out his name while holding his flaming red banners, he smiles. 

He sings the song he prepared and it goes smoothly so far, his body naturally moving along to the melody. He is going off of muscle memory. The facial expressions he makes are like the ones he practiced in front of the mirror in the dancing studio, the fans seem to enjoy it since their screams seem to get louder - although his in-ear piece doesn’t let him hear anyone other than him, he can still hear a faint roar, he smiles again. 

Everything seemed to be going fine until he felt a small strain inside of himself. He almost misses the beat, he can feel his dance mates side eyeing him. 

He tries his best to get back on track but then he feels another jerk on his stomach, this time it’s much more intense and almost painful. He messed up the lyrics. Xiao Zhan feels yet another fever inside of him, which is weird considering his rut was a few weeks ago. He is also pretty sure he took his suppressants before even arriving in the arena, he didn’t want anyone to smell him or to have any type of inconvenience either. So, he has no clue what is going on.

A strained note leaves his mouth when he feels a sharp jab that spreads to his entire body, his legs jerk. He grabs the microphone stand and completely stops doing the choreography altogether, he continues to sing. One of his backup dancers taps his shoulder, he ignores and continues on with the performance. 

He gets a few good notes out, because he is stubborn like that. A voice inside of his head, however, seems to keep screaming. His inner Alpha seems so agitated too. 

_Hurts, hurts, hurts, please.. It’s not right! Nothing feels right! Need you, need you._

Xiao Zhan breathes hard, who is that? Is it another stalker fan who managed to hack his in-ear? He removes his ear piece but he can still hear the distressed voice in his head. Xiao Zhan breathes in and out again. Yet another stinging pain spreads across his entire body.

_Hgnn._ Xiao Zhan hears a bunch of sobs this time. His inner Alpha seems upset too.

He has no idea what is going on. But for a moment, the pain fades. Just when he feels like he can start the dance routine again, he collapses on the cold hard ground. Everyone around Xiao Zhan seemed shocked. 

The world is currently going on slow motion, fans, camera men, backup dancers and producers… nobody knows what to do. They all seem to be frozen, and then after a brief moment of silence, all hell breaks loose.

Obviously, Xiao Zhans managers are quick and already on the move, getting staff members to hurry up and help Xiao Zhan off the stage and into the nearest hospital. 

  
  
  
  
  


When Xiao Zhan wakes up, he feels the biggest headache he has ever felt in his life. He blinks again. Where is he? What happened to his performance? Fuck, did he black out? 

His eyes flutter again, trying to calm down. It's clearly in the middle of the night, and he is currently lying in a hospital bed too. His managers are probably outside or will be back in a few hours. He tries to rest, to fall back asleep again but when he closes his eyes a few memories come back to him. The pain, _the voice._

Xiao Zhan opens his eyes yet again, he has to know what is going on! 

Examining the room quickly, he finds his phone. When he unlocks it, it’s full of notifications, from so many people and family. Oh. He has no idea what to do. He doesn’t reply, Xiao Zhan doesn’t know how to.

Instead he decides to search up footage of what happened.

  
  


**The Nations Alpha, Xiao Zhan, passes out during a performance, some say…(click for more!)**

**Xiao Zhan breaks down in the middle of a performance, sickness or mate issues? Sources state that the 28 year old Alpha has been dealing with these issues for a while now...(click for more!)**

**[** **WATCH** **]** **Actor, Singer Xiao Zhan collapsing throughout a performance! Here is the reason why.** **( click for more!)**

During his highly anticipated appearance in yesterday's Hunan TV Spring Festival Event performance, actor and singer Xiao Zhan, 28, passed out after a few seconds of struggling in pain while singing and dancing. Here is the deleted video from the ceremony. 

This actor, who captured the heart of the nation with his astonishing and almost perfect prince charming-like depiction of Doctor Gu Wei in his infamous drama Oath of Love, has been on the rise of fame. This wave of popularity does not seem to be stopping anything soon since he is on the face of every billboard, ad, drama and variety show. 

The new flow of fame also raised suspicion, questioning his whole being. Every young Omega and Beta (even Alphas too) have asked, how come he isn’t mated? He seems to be the perfect man according to his growing and growing fanbase, so how come nobody has tried to win the heart of this dashing young man? After the events of yesterday, however, fans are starting to speculate that their beloved idol is in fact in a relationship. Claiming that this is the connection he has with his mate, that he felt his mate through their bond. 

As everybody knows, each and every single one of us has a mate. Said mate, that we share a connection with - whether it be, sharing thoughts, smelling each others’ emotions, meeting in dreams and sharing them etc… Many believe that Xiao Zhans connection has to do with his mates' emotions as well, thus his falling on stage. 

The employees here in the CelebDaily, truly believe that is not the case. Xiao Zhan is a very busy man, it's normal to get tired. Various sources have stated that Xiao Zhan hasn't stopped working since he joined the industry 4 years ago, at the point of, unfortunately, exhaustion. We saw his breaking point yesterday. We sincerely believe that the fatigue has reached its peak and that is the sole reason what happened yesterday happened in the first place. 

On the other hand, there are a lot of people with different theories and opinions. What is yours? Let us know!

comments : 

[+106,769, -73,005] did xiao zhans company pay you to write this shitty cover-up article???

[+97,569, -41,505] did he just go into a rut while singing? hahahahaha

[+50,505, -12,088] it’s for sure something related to his mate, there is no other explanation 

[+33,446, -9,384] everybody worrying about whether it’s about this or that instead of asking about his well being first! what a bunch of weirdos!!! 

[+21,446, -20,098] imagine being the mate of xiao zhan and making him collapse on stage… 

[+20,046, -1,090] i don't know if this article is paid or not but i agree! his company is over working him

[+19,046, -993] what if those rumors are true? it’s not like he is YOUR mate, you delusional fucks. 

[+9,046, -697] is nobody gonna talk about how good he sounded even when he was struggling

load more 

Xiao Zhan turns off his phone, and settles back into the hospital pillows (which happen to be much more comfortable than the ones in his hotel) and sighs. His mind is racing with millions of thoughts and questions regarding what happened, the performance, the people, the various opinions, his family and friends. It’s all too much for Xiao Zhan at the moment, before he even realises it, a bunch of tears are dropping down his face. 

A few quiet sobs leave his mouth. 

What is happening to him? He feels extra sensitive and emotional, he breaks down in pain in the middle of an important event, he can’t explain the voice he heard in his head either…

After a few minutes, Xiao Zhan falls asleep. 

It seems like he can’t even catch a break in his sleep, an hour or two into his deep state of relaxation Xiao Zhan suddenly hears the voice again - repeating the same sentence over and over again. It seems to be a calling for someone. Xiao Zhan feels his instincts pick up, ready to find the voice. He tries to move but he is stuck in the same position, he can’t fucking move. The distraught voice keeps whining. 

He wants to find it so bad, to reach it. Help the person maybe? But he can’t move. He growls in annoyance on the inside, meanwhile on the outside his head is turning - face clearly scrunched and anxious. 

Xiao Zhan feels a jolt within and wakes up. His breath is heavy and his heart in his chest is beating faster than he has ever felt it. 

Trying his best to calm down his heart and his inner Alpha instincts, Xiao Zhan puts a hand over his heart and breathes slowly in and out. That seems to work. So he decides to keep going until he feels his pulse get even more calmer - when he reaches his goal he lays down again. 

He can’t fall back to slumber. Squinting his eyes in an attempt to get his eyesight tired to doze off again, he fails, his mind still trailing down to the same train of thoughts. That goddamn voice. 

He tosses and turns. 

_Hurts, hurts! Fuck, where are you? This isn’t fair! Hgn…_

Xiao Zhan is dreaming again, this time the voice is accompanied by a scenery. It's clearly the crack of dawn, the orange and yellow rays mixed with the blue hues of the sky, he is surrounded by what seems like forest - he can smell salt minerals, he seems to be near a salt lake? Or a river? He swears he catches a glimpse of something, someone. 

He tries to chase the silhouette, due to the shadow gleaming down on the body he cannot recognize or spot anything on the figure. He can see a ponytail only. The person also seems to be smaller than him. 

This time around Xiao Zhan can actually move. He runs behind this person - he tries to get a whiff of their scent. He fails, and he also fails to catch up to the person. They seem to run faster and faster each time, slowly fading into the background. _“You’re so slow! Why are you so slow? I need you! Come faster!”_

Fuck, why are they so troubled? Why is Xiao Zhan hearing this persons’ whimpers only? The rumors… they must be true. His mate. 

His mate. 

Shit. 

He wakes up once more.

Xiao Zhans doesn’t even notice that he is sweating, that the night is almost gone and replaced by the sunlight. His pulse is quicker than before, if that's even humanly possible. Its his fucking mate. Of course it is. And they are calling for him. 

The Alpha doesn’t know anything about his mate other than the fact that they might be rocking a ponytail (based off of his dream) and that his mate is desperate to meet him. 

Xiao Zhan was never a person who cared about mates, connections with potential mates or relationships. Yes he had a few hook ups here and there but he never cared enough to actually go and find his soulmate. He has also always been a person who hated the over-romanticization of mating between an Alpha and Omega, this being quite ironic because his most popular acting role is him acting like the perfect Alpha who meets his Omega and immediately chases after her. In the earlier ages, Alphas could only be with Omegas and vice versa - fortunately, things have changed, but to be honest the stereotype still lives on. 

He always found it funny how he is considered ‘The Perfect Alpha’ considering he has no interest in mating - especially not to an Omega. It’s not that he despises them or anything like that... besides, to say that he wasn’t interested in finding the voice would be a massive lie. Whether it’s his mate or not. 

Xiao Zhan is also worried about the massive backlash he might receive from the public after this… from the comments he read earlier, it wasn’t looking so good. He wonders if his team is already dealing with this. If sponsors have pulled out of deals or if they are supporting him. He is very intrigued about this whole issue, also a little bit pissed off because the voice (the voice of his potential mate) and the pain he felt completely ruined his important performance like that. Made this giant big mess too.

But… a small voice inside his head - or maybe it's his instincts acting up again, he isn’t sure, wonders if they are going through a lot of pain.

Also what was the reason for all of this? How could he suddenly hear the voice of someone else.. and feel their pain too? 

He clutched his chest, calming his breath once again. He sighs. “I will find you. Just wait a little bit longer. What menace you are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Another jolt of painful electricity spreads across Wang Yibos body, he twitches in his bed once again. He wasn’t expecting his heat to arrive early, thankfully when it hit him he was still in his apartment. 

The teenager has been wanting to send quick texts to his friends from the dance group and his mother to warn them - he didn’t want them to worry, but the discomfort he has been feeling this time around was too much, he couldn’t even manage to grab his phone without letting go of it immediately after he feels another wave crashing into him, stinging and agonizing him. He will let them know when he feels better, he thinks to himself as he feels yet one more train of burning throbs inside. 

Yibo whines against his pillow. Seriously, why can’t he be like one of those Omegas who just get really horny during their heat? 

He thought that after a few minutes, maybe an hour tops - this awful pain would go away. But it never did. The pain, the furious jabs of heat inside himself, seemed to be non stopping, he could barely even think. All he felt was the discomfort. Throughout the entire day, from morning all the way through the night, the pain never seemed to fade away or to lose its energy - if anything it kept growing more with every second, minute, hour that passed. 

To be very honest, his heat was never pleasant, Yibo isn’t the type of Omega whose heat disappears or gets less intense with sexual acts - he is the type of Omega who feels better after nesting. But even after rearranging his pillows after lazily dragging himself out of bed to search for his favourite things such as shirts and objects with a smell he found pleasing too, he still doesn’t feel any better. 

Even with the blend of his favourite scents all arranged prettily on his bed, his inner omegan instincts are still going crazy, wishing for something else. He tries to move things around, to a mixture that may be better for himself, but even after fixing his nest and shifting the fragrances around.. he seems to be craving for something different. 

The teenager grabs a pillow and cuddles it, tries to get comfortable in his newly built nest, hoping the ache would go away but he still feels the burning fire inside of himself, it is still very much alive. He whimpers once again as he feels another strain. 

A few tears start streaming down Yibo’s puffed up cheeks.

He feels so afflicted. This heat is the worst he has ever felt, he can barely move, he can barely breathe properly, he doesn’t even like his own nest, everything is a mess. Not to mention Yibo was all alone. Yibo continues to sob against the pillow until he feels too tired to continue. Then the young boy feels yet another stab into his stomach. What did he do to deserve this? 

Yibo knows that usually in times like these, a mate was necessary. They could help ease his pain. He has been watching all the popular series and dramas for a while now, because despite his cold exterior Yibo was a hopeless romantic, he loves them - ever since he was a little kid. He’d watch with his mother everything popular at the time and stare with eyes wide open. The boy always wondered, wished and hoped to find his mate, in said dramas, the protagonist would immediately run to their mates aid the moment they felt their discomfort through their connection. Connection. The Omega wonders if his mate would run to his help? Do they feel his pain? Where are they? What is their own connection? 

Yibo whimpers in pain again. He wants his mate. He wants his mate. He wants his mate, goddamnit! He wants the pain to go away. 

After realising what his body and soul wanted, Yibos heat somehow becomes even more intense than it was before. The revelation of his deep-rooted desires seem to amplify his tears and cries too. Yibo keeps whining desperately, calling out for his mate, despite being in his own bedroom all alone.

His mind is racing, his heart is pounding, his body is electrifying. Overwhelmed would be the perfect way and word to describe what the teenager has been experiencing for the past few hours. 

Yibo turns around, lets go of the pillow he was cuddling to find another one after he feels how soaked it became with his teardrops imprinted on it. He is still surrounded by his (not very satisfying) nest. 

In the process of turning around he finds his cellphone. When he looks at the time his eyes almost pop out, it’s that late? Has he really been hurting for a whole day?

He slips out of his bed turned nest, tries to go to the kitchen to find something to eat but he stumbles around and limps, he feels so dizzy, and the fire still burns inside of him. Before he even makes it past his own bedroom door he feels another heatwave that spreads across his entire body. He wails. 

Ignoring the ache of his own body, Yibo still continues to make his way through his apartment. Another hot fever stabs through him.

Yibo feels so, so tired.

He blinks and feels a sudden painful crack inside of himself, his legs give out. Yibo falls on the cold hard ground. 

The world doesn’t stop, the world doesn’t go in slow motion, there is no chaos around him, nobody to help him. Yibo whimpers in pain, tries to get up but fails - his arms give out. Yibo is tired, so tired, he cries in frustration and shortly falls asleep on the floor. 

When the young Omega raises from his slumber, he blinks and processes the fact that he had slept on the floor instead of his own nest. He whimpers once again - what is going on with him? 

Yibo makes his way to the kitchen, grabs a bunch of leftovers and puts in the microwave. He eats in silence and pain. His taste buds can barely register what he is eating, his body is too distracted with the strain of his heat and sleeping on the ground. He doesn’t bother to wash the dishes. 

He cries again when he reaches his bed, feeling so tormented. The Omega surrounds himself with his favourite scent and grabs a pillow. 

He is sore, he is wounded, he is still burning up. Calling out for his mate seems to somewhat ease the pain a little bit, so continues to scream at the void. Yibo curses his mate out for not being there, for not being in Yibos life, for not helping him yet but he mewls and yearns, wishing to have them with him. 

After Yibo calms down he realises just how drained he is, this heat has been the most painful and fierce one yet. He is fatigued, irritated and distressed. These have to be the worst bunch of emotions to feel at the same time. And this is just the first day of his heat. 

Yibo feels himself getting droopy and drowsy. 

He is half asleep when he wonders how he will meet his mate. How will they confess to each other, will it be cheesy like the dramas he watched? Yibo isn’t sure but he hopes he can take his mate somewhere special. He wants, he craves, for something special. Maybe Yibo can take his mate to the salt lake he always went to when he was a kid. 

Yibo falls asleep. 

He dreams about his mate. About his favourite place in his hometown, the forest and the river - the sunset and the pretty sky. Yibo calls for someone, his mate. Unfortunately, Yibos beautiful dream turns into a nightmare, the sky is barely visible anymore - everything is replaced by the sudden appearance of fog. The lovely scenery he had envisioned earlier is suddenly replaced by the darkness and Yibo gasps in fear. He hates the dark. The Omega swears he heard something too. Yibo is scared, very scared. The teenager starts running in his dream and his face frowns and scrunches in fear and holds the pillow tighter on the outside. 

Yibo is brought to reality when he feels something try to touch him. He screams. His breath is very heavy and his heart is throbbing like he has never felt it before. The younger cries his eyes out against the pillow, seriously today has to be the worst day Yibo has ever experienced in his 18 years of living. 

A sudden and inner stab pierces through his stomach, the boy almost laughs in misery. A full day of pain, a nightmare full of one his biggest phobias and another set of pain during the night. 

Yibo whimpers against the pillow again but then he hears a voice inside his head. A voice that isn’t his. _I will find you. Just wait a little bit longer. What menace you are._

_I will find you. Just wait a little bit longer._

_I will find you. Just wait a little bit longer._

The Omega doesn’t even question anything, too tired to care, he just purrs in satisfaction for the first time for what seems like ages. Yibo sleeps like a baby until the morning. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Xiao Zhan, are you sure about this?” His manager asks for the nth time. He sighs. “Yes, I’m sure.” 

Here is the thing, Xiao Zhan, The Nations Alpha, can’t just simply go on a small break can he? Especially since he collapsed in front of millions of people. He needs to put out a statement, to do some press, to explain and to get over it as fast as possible, right?

For some reason, the Alpha doesn’t want to do any of those things yet. He wants to rest and to think and come up with a plan of his own. Xiao Zhan is in desperate need to be alone, he needs to go to a place where people aren’t expecting him to go to - so his hometown is out of options. 

“Have you thought about where you are going, have you booked a place? A plane ride? Xiao Zhan are you sure you want to go all alone?” 

Xiao Zhan nods. “Luoyang.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yibo, _baobao,_ are you sure about this?” The soothing voice of Yibos mother asks, “Yes, ma. I need to go to work. And no, I won’t accept your money. Besides, my heat is completely gone. I am fine to go to work.” Yibo lies, he hears his mother sigh through the phone. 

The Omega distracts his mother with another topic of conversation and after awhile they hang up. 

Yibos heat usually lasts 4 days, he knows that. But here is the thing, Yibo is officially an adult, who is currently in college and lives by himself - he can’t just bail out on work. Besides the document that Omegas usually have to excuse their days of missing work (or classes) states that said Omega has 3 or 4 days off, Yibo is pretty sure his own says 3 and not 4 days.

So it's decided. He is going to work. 

When Yibo arrives at the coffee shop he works at he is immediately greeted by the customers and his work colleagues. He smiles and greets them back, ignoring the hint of pain from his still active heat and how sore his body has become during the heat. Yibo took quite a lot of suppressants and a long shower to prevent his pheromones from spreading around and getting him into a situation he doesn’t want himself into. 

Yibo puts his blonde hair up and ties it into a ponytail, like usual. 

He continues with his days as best as possible. Does the orders, talks with the customers, smiles to the ones he likes and nobody notices his state. However, a creepy Beta in the end of the line keeps staring at him. He has sunglasses on and is dressed in all black. Yibo blinks and tries to ignore the constant feeling of somebody watching him. 

When it's time for the creepy Beta to order, he greets Yibo with a greasy smile. “Hello, pret-” 

“Good evening. What can I do for you?” Yibo cuts him off before he even gets a chance, he is in heat and his body is still very tired and sore, he isn’t in the mood. “Well, you’re closing down soon right? Want help with your situation, baby boy?” The Beta shamelessly asks. 

Yibo wants to puke. He noticed? 

The younger male doesn’t even reply, he just calls his co-worker over, because she is a very nice Alpha and she treats Yibo very well and since this isn’t the first time somebody has done this to him and she's always the one to help. She gives Yibo a head pat and deals with the sleazy Beta. 

She advises Yibo to stay for longer after his shift, just in case that weirdo is waiting for him outside. The Omega nods. 

Yibo does exactly that. It's a little bit late when he heads out but he will manage. He walks to his apartment, as usual.

He takes his headphones out of his ears halfway through the way after he senses another presence behind him. Yibo can recognize the smell of the person a few steps away from him, it’s the Beta. The Omega tries not to panic or to give off any signs of the fact that he is aware that he is being followed. 

Yibo makes a wrong turn along the way, because he doesn’t want that creep to know where he lives. 

The boy thinks of ways to get out of this situation, he has no idea. His inner Omega is scared. He needs to find a place with more people, seriously, where did everybody go? 

Yibo looks to the side, through his peripheral vision he can see the Beta getting closer and closer. 

Fuck. 

He is scared, he is very scared.

Yibo starts running, he doesn’t know where he is going or how his sore body is managing to run but he is rather thankful. “C’mon now kitten, don’t run away!” The Beta laughs as he runs behind Yibo. 

The teenagers’ legs somehow speed up even faster, running away away from this man. He doesn’t know where he is at this point or for how long he has been running but all he knows is he won’t be stopped by such a trashy person. 

Yibo looks up and sees a parking lot and a fancy looking hotel, hotel... holy shit! There are people inside a hotel that could help him, right? Yibo sprints. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Yes, I have arrived.” Xiao Zhan says as he takes his seat belt off. He takes his phone to his hands and puts it next to his ear. “Seriously, _Zhan-Zhan,_ why didn’t you come home? We’re so worried about you, sweetheart.” 

“Ma, I know. But I can’t risk going there right now. Everybody is expecting me to go to Chongqing since it’s where you guys are. I don’t want the press or anybody to bother you!” 

Xiao Zhan gets out of his car.

She sighs, “Okay, okay. So how was your trip?” 

“Long.” Xiao Zhan laughs, “I came here by car, it was nice. I didn’t want anybody leaking my information so coming here like this was the best option.” 

He hears his mother laugh, they keep talking as Xiao Zhan takes his luggage off the back of the car. He locks his car and says his goodbyes to his mother. “Take care, sweetheart. And enjoy your vacation! I love you!” 

Xiao Zhan smiles, “Yes. Love you too, bye!” He looks around after he puts his phone in his pocket, the parking lot is empty, there are many cars parked here though. Xiao Zhan praises himself for choosing such a deserted but somehow good enough part of Luoyang. 

He is beginning to pick up his luggage when he hears a bunch of heavy steps. He turns around and sees somebody running to his direction. Their ponytail is swinging back and forth as they keep getting closer and closer to Xiao Zhan. 

It’s a boy. He is blonde.

Before the older male is even aware what is happening. He is engulfed in a hug, the shorter male literally throws his body against Xiao Zhans. 

Xiao Zhan blinks. 

He has his arms wrapped around Xiao Zhans neck, he is in his tippy toes. Xiao Zhan has no time to react before the Omega starts speaking really fastly, while his head is still buried in his shoulder. “I’m so sorry for randomly jumping on you, sir. I’m really really sorry. But there is this guy who followed me from work and I just-” 

The older can literally smell the fear in the younger as he spoke. “I’m really sorry for putting you in this situation, but please just don’t let him get close to me, sir.” Fuck, is he crying?

Blank. The Alphas mind is completely blank, he has no idea what to do so Xiao Zhan wraps his arms around the boys’ waist, hugging him back. 

Xiao Zhan, who happens to be nearsighted, can still see a silhouette of a man, he supposes it’s the creep who followed the young Omega in his arms. When he sees the other male approaching them Xiao Zhan actually growls. 

The boy whimpers in response, head remaining buried in his neck. “I-Is he gone?” Xiao Zhan watches the other male turn around. “Yes, he is gone.” The boy starts sobbing as soon as those words leave Xiao Zhans mouth.

“Shh, it’s okay. He's gone, he is gone.” 

After the younger boy finally stops sobbing, he lifts his head off of Xiao Zhans neck, he looks up - meeting the oldest' gaze for the first time, through his eyelashes. He is very pretty, Xiao Zhan admits to himself. “Thank you, sir. I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine, I’m glad you’re okay.” Xiao Zhan says, eyes still locked with the younger. He realises that his hands are still around his waist. He also realises the younger still has his arms wrapped around Xiao Zhans neck too. This is quite an intimate pose for two complete strangers.

Xiao Zhan is the first one to let go. The younger boy lets go of him too. “Do you need a ride back home -?”

“No.. You have your luggage with you? You need to sign in and rest in your hotel, I will be fine!” The boy says awkwardly. 

“It’s okay, just get in-” 

“But-”

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, “Just get in, blondie.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? pls don't kill me for this

Yibo, currently with his eyes blown out and bloodshot red from crying, cheeks stained, heart pounding from fear is taking a ride back home from a complete stranger. Fuck. What a mess. 

If it was a normal situation, the Omega would’ve probably ran away from this guy too, but for some reason, he felt completely safe - his inner instincts telling him that he is safe too. His Omega hasn’t felt this relieved since this awful heat started. So he sits there, in a comforting silence with the same man on the steering wheel beside him. 

“You.. you need to tell me where you want me to drop you off. I’m going in circles.” The Alpha says after a while, softly. 

Yibo blinks. Right. His mind has been completely numb that he forgot to tell this guy the directions. “Are you okay?” 

The teenager wants to bitterly laugh. No, he isn’t okay. He hasn’t been ‘okay’ for days now, he has been in pain - he never thought such an agonizing experience was even possible to feel, but here he was, body aching all over, heart also still throbbing at the the thought of what would’ve happened if that disgusting Beta actually got his hands on him. He is definitely not okay. He doesn’t know if he is ever going to forget these past few days anytime sooner. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

The Alpha sighs. They both know he is lying.

“Take a turn to the left and then go straight.” Yibo says, voice breaking a bit, his hands are shaking as he points. The Alpha does exactly as he is told, the younger mentally thanks him for not commenting further on his state - god, he must look pathetic like this. 

When they arrive near Yibos apartment, the younger tells the older man that he can drop him off right there and the other doesn’t resist. Xiao Zhan stops the car, the tension between them starts to finally build up - both don’t know what to say or do. 

Yibo should thank him, right? He saved him and drove him home instead of just completely ignoring him and moving on with his life, right? So how come he can’t even form a proper sentence to say out loud? For some reason, Yibos omegan instinct starts picking up, yelling, not wanting to be left alone. The younger gulps, trying to repress his scent, not wanting the Alpha to notice his inner struggle. 

After what feels like ages, the younger boy speaks up, “Um- I, thank you. For everything. I- yeah, thank you. ” 

The Omega finally finds the opportunity to study the Alpha, analyse his face and basically everything (aside from his very comforting embrace - that he has already experienced) as he thanks him. Xiao Zhan also finally finds himself staring back at the frightened Omega next to him, his blonde hair is almost as striking as his sharp yet delicate and soft features. 

The Alpha notices the flash of recognition in the youngsters' eyes when they meet after basically checking each other out properly for the first time. So he knows who he is. Fuck. Xiao Zhan really wishes he isn’t one of those people who will exaggerate what happened and post about it on Weibo (Xiao Zhan isn’t ready for yet another scandal). 

Even though the younger one knows who Xiao Zhan is, he doesn’t comment on it, Xiao Zhan is thankful for that. 

“You don’t need to thank me, I just did what anyone would’ve done. I’m Xiao Zhan.” The older one finally speaks up, loud and clear. He smiles at the younger a bit. 

The younger nods. “Yibo. Wang Yibo.” Xiao Zhan also nods. Yibo is a pretty name, it suits the Omega. 

They stare at each other for a while. It should be awkward, it’s really not though - not for them at least, both seem to be studying one another. 

“I need- I need to go.” Yibo says as he takes off his seatbelt, Xiao Zhan nods. His inner Alpha is also yelling (just like Yibos Omega), he doesn’t want for this to be the last time they see each other. 

_Is it weird to say that I liked your drama?_ Yibo thinks of what else to say, _I also thank you for the cool dramas you did - they helped during my heat when I almost felt like I was dying!_ Yeah fuck that, Yibo is not saying that! _Do you want to come up?_ That sounds like he is asking for a hookup, no!

“Can you just accompany me to my apartment, please?” Fuck, fuck, fuck! Yibo was not supposed to say that out loud! “Yes, of course. Let’s go, Yibo.” The Alpha replies quickly, really quickly. He flashes Yibo a smile. 

Yibo likes the way his name sounds like coming out of Xiao Zhans mouth. His Omega whimpers, liking it too. Yibo also likes his smile, it looks even better in real life. The one from his television screen does this one no justice whatsoever. 

Too caught up in his own thoughts, Yibo doesn’t even realise that Xiao Zhan is already outside. Before Yibo could open the door for himself, Xiao Zhan beat him to it. Opening the door for the younger like the fucking gentleman that he is. 

Yibo feels his cheeks heat up as he steps out. “Thank you.” He mutters. 

They walk side to side with one another, Xiao Zhan following Yibo and checking up on him every once in a while. 

“It’s here.” Yibo says after they’ve entered the building and reached Yibos apartment number, “Thank you once again.” 

“I would invite you in but I’m too afraid of what you’ll think with all the posters of yourself all over the walls.” Yibo randomly blurts out a joke. He blinks. God he is so stupid. _Why would he say that?!_ Almost ready to apologise and tell it’s a joke, Yibo gets cut off by the sound of Xiao Zhans laugh. Oh. 

“I’m sure it's not as bad as the person who married my cardboard cutout,” Xiao Zhan says, smiling. Yibo snorts after Xiao Zhan makes a face. Yibos eyebrows raise after though, “You heard about that too?”

“Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I, do you think I live under a rock or something?” Xiao Zhan teases. 

“Maybe you do live under a rock, how would I know?” Yibo says, defiant. Now it's Xiao Zhans turn to snort. What a brat.

Yibo finally turns around, reaches for his keys and opens the door. Xiao Zhans watches his blonde hair flow from side to side as he enters his home. Yibo holds onto the door, “Thank you for everything once again. And I- um- thank you for making me feel better.” 

Xiao Zhan blinks. This is a goodbye. He doesn’t want it to be. “No problem, Yibo. It was a pleasure.” Xiao Zhan smiles. 

Yibo opens his mouth, wanting to say something but he stops himself halfway through, how can he ask one of China’s most popular actors, literally considered The Nations Alpha, for his number? He can’t, he can’t do that.

“Goodbye, gege.” Yibo whispers. 

_Oh._

“Goodbye, blondie.” Xiao Zhan replies. 

_Oh._

Yibo closes the door. 

Xiao Zhans breathing becomes heavier for some reason, maybe it's because he doesn’t want this to be the last time he sees the pretty blonde. He lifts his hand, ready to knock on the door and to ask for Yibos number - finally ready to do something he wishes for once, but he can’t. His hand drops back down, a sigh escapes his mouth. He turns his heels and walks away. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door Wang Yibo sprinted to his room (his nest, to be more specific) as soon as he closed the door. He jumps into the bed, screams into one of the pillows, finally letting all the emotions he has been suppressing out. 

He yells, thinks and reflects about what has happened over the past few days. His body that was still aching from his heat, is now also tired from all the running away from that creep of a Beta. He is still feeling disgusted from this experience. His instincts ache for the comforting Alpha that he just let go like that. He sighs in frustration. 

  
  
  
  
  


After a few days, Xiao Zhan has been resting in his hotel - talking to his team about possible ways to bring the scandal to an end too (even though both parties are well aware that it's not ending anytime soon considering the issue is being brought up and constantly trending, even on foreign countries too), he only goes out when he feels like exploring Luoyang, enjoying the peace and ease of finally being alone after what seems like ages. 

Xiao Zhan tells himself that his mind has been clearing up and he isn’t stressing out as he was a few days ago, but truly in the back of his mind a new concern has been forming, he has been thinking about a certain blonde Omega way much more than he should be. 

Today is one of those days where Xiao Zhan goes out to cleanse up his train of thoughts. He walks and walks, exploring and taking pictures of the views he finds the most worthy. 

He recognizes the street he is in right now, he drove here when he took Yib- no, no. He distracts himself by taking a picture of the cat that is across the street from him. 

Xiao Zhan noticies a small coffee shop down the street, and decides to go there. 

When Xiao Zhan enters the place he is automatically hit with the scent of pastries and coffee, it reminds him of his college days. He also smells a familiar yet unfamiliar scent, he turns his head to the counter and his eyes meet up with an equally shocked, wide eyed blonde. Fuck. No way. 

Yibo, who is across Xiao Zhan, almost forgets to do the order of the customer that was waiting for him. He turns around and does what they want. 

After patiently waiting for his turn, it's finally Xiao Zhans time to order. “Hello.” He cocks his head. 

“Should I be scared that you know where I work?” Yibo says without greeting back, a flashy and mischievous smile spreads across his face, light reaching to his eyes. This is the first time Xiao Zhan is seeing him smile like this. He is just gorgeous, isn’t he?

“Yes, did you not notice me stalking you everyday? Wow I’m offended.” 

Yibo rolls his eyes and giggles, shortly after he notices the looks from his regular customers (he is gonna get teased for this!) and decides to ask Xiao Zhan about what he wants when he replies he quickly does what the older wants. 

“I get off work soon, are you busy? Do you wanna hang out?” Yibo boldly asks as he gives the older his order, Xiao Zhan isn’t used to this version of him - he likes it better than him trembling in fear though. 

“I’ll be waiting, blondie.” 

Yibo smiles wide again. Xiao Zhan smiles back. 

When Xiao Zhan turns around and sits down far from the counter, Yibos' co-worker teases him - calling him ‘blondie’ too, some regulars join too. Yibo lightly pushes her and rolls his eyes. He likes the nickname better when it comes out of the Alphas mouth to be honest. 

When it's time to finally get off, Yibo is relieved. He wants to spend more time with Xiao Zhan. 

“Hello, stranger.” Yibo says as he goes to sit down across from Xiao Zhan. 

Xiao Zhan lifts his head from his camera and smiles, “Hi, Yibo.”

The Alpha examines the younger, he seems so much better than from the first time he saw him (and the boy was still bloody gorgeous even with those tear stains in his cheeks), he also seems more relaxed and comfortable. His smile is almost like a blinding light now, his eyes are shining, glowing - Yibo is glowing. Xiao Zhan keeps looking at him, he doesn’t know if he is going to stop anytime sooner.

Yibo is indeed much better than he was a few days ago. After Xiao Zhan left Yibo that night the younger did not get a wink of sleep, thinking and thinking. Crying too. The morning after his mood was sour and he flinched whenever his classmates would touch him - he was still scared from that shitty Beta. His dance class was a pain because his body was still in pain, but he loves dancing so he went to every lesson either way. After a day or too, Yibo started to heal. 

“You look better than the last time I saw you.” Xiao Zhan admits. “I’m glad.” He finished.

Yibo looks taken back but not in a bad way, he nods and says a soft “Thank you.” There is the side of Yibo that Xiao Zhan was more acquainted with. 

“So, Xiao Zhan what do you want to do?” 

“Can you take me to places here that you like? I am a tourist here, afterall. I’m sure a local knows more nice places than random people from Beijing writing stuff on Baidu.” 

Yibo chuckles and nods. “I can do that.” 

“Lead the way, blondie.” Xiao Zhan says after collecting his stuff from the table and stands up.

  
  
  
  
  


What started out as a one-time thing became a daily routine for them, Xiao Zhan would go pick up Yibo from work or classes and Yibo would take him sightseeing, most of the times Yibo would take Xiao Zhan to places he loved to go to when he was kid or just cool places he goes to with his friends. 

Both of them naturally started to become closer and closer to each other. 

They shared their numbers with one another after Xiao Zhan got scared because he lost Yibo in the amusement park, _(The boy is 18! Of course , he’d get lost here. For fucks sake I hope is okay. Fuck what if something happened to him?!)_ he found Yibo by the mini racing track. He hugged Yibo when he found him and scolded the younger for getting away from him like that, then he held Yibos hand throughout the rest of the evening to make a point _(“You’re such a kid! Here hold my hand and don’t get lost again, toddler.” “Shut up, old man!”)_ or maybe he just did it because he wanted to hold Yibos hand. Who knows?

Xiao Zhan slept over at Yibos' apartment for the first time after they went to watch a movie together, unfortunately Xiao Zhan didn’t know what type of movies the younger Omega enjoyed so he picked a horror movie - shortly after he regretted his whole choice when he could smell the horror from him. When they arrived back in Yibos apartment, Xiao Zhan ended up watching his own drama Oath of Love with Yibo to calm him down. After a few episodes Yibo fell asleep on Xiao Zhans shoulder, the Alpha tried to wake him he really did but the moment the Omega purred and buried his face in his neck, he couldn’t do anything about it! He was a weak man, a weak man for Wang Yibo. They ended up sleeping like that on the couch, Yibo had a nightmare during the night - Xiao Zhan held him and whispered sweet nothings to his ear _(“Hey, hey, it’s me I’m here, sweetheart. Calm down. Go back to sleep, okay? You’re so good, so good.”)_ and the boy fell asleep on his shoulder shortly after once again. It should've been awkward in the morning after but it wasn't. 

Yibo isn’t sure when they started to give each other nicknames but it happened naturally, everyday they’d call each other something new (although, ‘blondie’ remains a recurrent one). They’d make inside jokes, everything between them just happened so organically and the connection itself was so pure. So far Yibo had called Xiao Zhan ‘gege’ once, and it was the first time they met. When he calls him ‘gege’ the second time around is purely out of bratiness _(“Do you want to have a dance battle, gege?”)_. 

The attraction between them also grew bigger and bigger.

  
  
  
  
  


Yibo opened the door to his apartment, Xiao Zhan behind him - the older picked the younger from work and drove him home. They decided not to go out today because the weather was not so good, sky dark gray and heavy rain pouring. 

“Zhan-ge, we should be celebrating but it's raining! This is so shitty.” Yibo pouts as he takes off his coat. Xiao Zhan takes the youngers’ coat from his hands and puts it on its place - this gesture, it’s awfully domestic, but none of them say a word about it. 

“What are we celebrating, again?” Xiao Zhan asks.

“It’s been a whole week since I’ve become your official tour guide. We should do something to celebrate!” Yibo says. 

To be honest, Xiao Zhan doesn’t feel like he has been getting to know Yibo for only a week now, it feels like he has known him for longer and it leaves Xiao Zhan wanting to be with Yibo for even more. It’s a dangerous thought. Xiao Zhan isn’t the type to date, especially not with Omegas, but here he is completely and utterly head over heels for the little bratty blonde Omega.

There were times where he tried to ignore his infatuation with Yibo, but he reached his limit when he saw Yibo dancing - he wanted to have him for himself, he was so talented and alluring, he had Xiao Zhan drooling. 

“Yes, lets celebrate. What are gonna do, though?”

“Hmm, why don’t you bake us a cake, gege? I can help.” Yibo gives him a grin. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes. “Do you even have the ingredients in your kitchen, Wang Yibo? I doubt it.” 

“Hey! I went to the grocery store yesterday after you went back to the hotel! I think I bought the right stuff.” Yibo says.

“I’ll see.”

“You know what? Stay out! I’m gonna bake the cake myself!” Yibo huffs. 

Xiao Zhan laughs and observes Yibo while he moves like a lost ant in his own kitchen. “Do you want some-” Xiao Zhan tries but he is cut off by a “No!”

The Alpha watches him closely, he seems to be reading from his phone some sort of recipe, he seems to be more coordinated now. Xiao Zhan is very fond of this boy - it’s gonna drive him insane at some point. 

“I’m gonna change into something more comfortable, don’t touch anything!” 

He nods, he isn’t prepared to see Wang Yibo walk out with nothing but a big oversized t-shirt that only covers his mid thighs, that's for sure. Shit. 

Here is the thing, over the course of this one week of fully getting to know Wang Yibo, Xiao Zhan only accepted his infatuation when he saw Yibo dancing for him - after finally admitting the attraction he felt towards Yibo to himself his thoughts have been all over the place. He wanted to kiss him, cherish him and fuck the shit out of him too. 

Xiao Zhan wants to fuck him. Bend him over the counter, fuck him through an orgasm and knot him. He is literally baking a cake for Xiao Zhan, because he is an actual angel, who celebrates knowing someone for a week? God, he wants to ruin him. 

“Zhan-ge? What's wrong?” Yibos asks as he looks over his shoulder, he probably noticed the difference in Xiao Zhans smell. 

That’s it.

Xiao Zhan walks behind him, trapping a flushed Yibo between his arms as he places them on the counter. “W-What are you doing?” Yibo asks. “I could ask you the same. What is that outfit, blondie?” 

“Whose shirt is that?” Xiao Zhan asks, knowing damn well that it is his own shirt. 

“Yours.” 

“Hmm, do you feel good in it?” Xiao Zhan continues but this time lips too close to Yibos neck, Yibo can feel Xiao Zhan breathing against his neck too. Yibo blinks, “Feels nice.” 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Xiao Zhan says and his lips finally (finally!) touch the Omegas neck, he starts by exploring which parts of Yibos neck are more sensitive and when Xiao Zhan sucks on one particular area, Yibo shamelessly moans out loud. Xiao Zhans smirks and continues to kiss the neck of the Omega softly. 

“D-don’t stop.” Yibo whines. 

“Fuck. Turn around, blondie.” Xiao Zhan orders him and he does as he is told.

When they are finally face to face Xiao Zhan puts a finger underneath Yibos chin and makes him look up at him. He traces Yibos lips with thumb, god he looks so gorgeous like this. 

“Please.” Yibo pleads.

“What do you want?” Xiao Zhan asks, one eyebrow raising. Yibo lets out a complaining whimper in response.

Xiao Zhan presses their lips together at that. 

The kiss is very soft at first, both getting to know how the others’ lips feel against their own, enjoying the way they move with such a natural pace that it seems like they’ve done this a thousand times before. 

Xiao Zhan is clearly the more experienced but Yibo makes up for his lack of experience with the very delicate moans he leaves against Xiao Zhans mouth. As a response Xiao Zhans tongue starts to poke on Yibos lower lip, asking for permission, the younger grants it to him by opening his mouth a little bit further. When the Omega feels the hot press of the Alphas tongue against his own he whimpers and wraps his arms around Xiao Zhans, pressing their bodies further together. Xiao Zhans holds onto the youngsters' waist. 

The position they are currently in at the moment is very similar to the one they were in when they first met, Yibos arms around Xiao Zhans and Xiao Zhans around Yibo, but this time their lips were touching and tongues dancing. 

Yibo is the first one to pull out of the kiss, needing to breathe for a bit. 

“Did it really take me to wear your clothes for you to finally do that?” Yibo asks, arms still around his neck, breathless.

Xiao Zhan gives him a quick kiss. “You wanted this?”

Yibo rolls his eyes, “Seriously, Zhan-ge, which Omega brings an Alpha into their apartment and bakes them a fucking cake just becau-” 

The Alpha shuts him up with another kiss on his neck. This time it’s much more heated than the last one and it has Yibo mewling loudly when the Alpha kisses his neck near his scent gland. “I’m sorry for taking so long then.” 

“Hggn, you might be forgiven.” 

“Might? What should I do to make up for it, blondie?” Xiao Zhan asks but goes back to leaving marks of himself against Yibos skin immediately.

“J-just, _ah,_ don’t stop.” 

Xiao Zhan hums against his skin, leaving soft kisses against it now. His lips meet Yibos’ lips once again and it feels perfect. Both of them are too lost in their own world and mouths to care about the storm outside. 

Yibo can slowly feel himself getting more and more aroused as time passes, if Xiao Zhan doesn’t stop anytime soon his slick would start leaking. He tries his best to repress it, he really does but the moment he senses Xiao Zhans hands grab the back of his thighs to lift him up, making him sit on the counter, he feels the slick come out. He whines into the kiss.

Xiao Zhan continues to kiss him, exploring the insides of Yibos mouth still. His hands remain in the youngers’ waist even though he is now seated in the counter, Yibos hands remain still and around his neck too. Xiao Zhan presses their bodies more together and at that Yibo wraps his legs around Xiao Zhan too. Fuck. 

“Fuck, baby. You smell so good.” 

Yibo dies a little bit on the inside at that. His voice is so sexy, Xiao Zhan is so sexy. He flushes and kisses Xiao Zhans mole under his bottom lip - just because. Xiao Zhan smiles and starts dropping little kisses all over the Omegas face. 

“Ge?”

“Hm?”

“Take us to my bedroom, please.”

Xiao Zhan says no more and takes advantage of the fact that Yibo has his legs and arms around him to lift him up and start walking to Yibos room. Having the younger boy so close to him like this, Xiao Zhan can finally inhale his sweet scent. 

His smell is somehow familiar. Before Xiao Zhan could process more he is distracted by Yibos small whines, he is very needy for Xiao Zhans attention. 

The Omega receives a small kiss and he moans for more. Xiao Zhan presses the younger against the wall before he can moan even more. 

Xiao Zhan is about to kiss him when he notices the big portrait of a little kid next to Yibo on the wall. Xiao Zhan has spent more time here in Yibos apartment than his own hotel and this is the first time he sees it. 

Suddenly he realises who the kid is and he stops breathing. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

No way.

“Is that you?” Xiao Zhan asks, no trace of seduction or teasing in his voice. Xiao Zhan suddenly drops Yibo, Yibos arms remain around his neck though. 

“Zhan-ge? What’s wrong? You know that I’m 18 right?”

Xiao Zhan makes a face, wincing a bit, “Yes I know that.. That’s not it. Is that you?” He asks again.

“Obviously.”

“Shit. I need to go-” 

“What? There is a whole storm outside, don’t go anywhere. What's wrong, gege?” Yibo asks, concerned. “Let’s go into my bedroom and talk, okay?”

Xiao Zhan follows Yibo. 

The Alpha stands awkwardly while the younger boy sits down in his bed, tights barely covered by Xiao Zhans shirt. 

“You wanna tell me what’s up?” 

“Y-You.. fuck. It’s you.” 

“Huh?” Yibo cocks his head, confused. “Yes, Xiao Zhan, it's me in the picture. How many times do we have to confirm that?”

“You don’t understand. Fuck.” 

“Is this about us being mates? Because if that’s it, then yes, Xiao Zhan I’m also aware that you’re my mate. Why are you reacting like this?”

Yibo has suspected that the older was his mate after he saw the news of him passing out on stage. Yibo remembers very clearly that the night the older fell on stage was the night his most painful heat happened. He put two and two together, that and also the fact that Yibos Omega has basically been asking to get bitten by Xiao Zhan whenever the older would step anywhere close to his neck. 

“So you knew too?” Xiao Zhan asks, almost breathless. 

“I had my doubts after I met you, why? Does that upset you?” Yibo says, voice sounding too low for his normal tone, he is almost afraid to hear his answer. 

Xiao Zhan shakes his head. So he doesn’t know. “Yibo, we’ve met before. A few years ago... Haven’t we?” Wang Yibo looks at Xiao Zhan confused. “We have?” 

“You.. fuck, it was you.” The Alpha looks shaken up as he says that. “Xiao Zhan what happened, you’re scaring me.”

Xiao Zhan breathes in and out. “...When I was 16, I came here with my parents for vacation. I met a little 6 year old boy who kept coming up to me, after I felt his scent I started to feel really strange. When I arrived at the hotel, my mind wouldn’t stop thinking about his scent. After a few minutes my first rut was triggered and I presented as an Alpha. The little boy triggered it. It was you.”

Yibo blinks “Oh.”

That explains the reason why both of them have started to develop a mating connection, even though they didn’t know who the other person was, they have technically met before and their instinct and wolves were basically asking to be with one another again. That’s the reason why Xiao Zhan passed out, he felt Yibos pain through their connection. 

“Ever since that day, I swore to myself I’d never mate or be with another Omega ever again.”

“What?” Yibo asks.

“You don’t get it, do you? A fucking 6 year old kid triggered my rut! I felt disgusted!” Xiao Zhan says a little too loud for Yibos liking. “I was so disgusted by myself, how could I let a 6 year old trigg-”

“But-”

“No, Yibo.” Xiao Zhan says. “It still haunts me sometimes, I felt like a- like a-” He can’t even finish that sentence. 

“I understand and I’m sorry for that, I wasn’t aware.” Yibo says, more emphatically this time around. “But-”

“No, stop.”

“Can you let me speak?” Yibo asks, annoyed. “I apologize for triggering your rut when I was young but it wasn’t mine or your fault for what happened. The universe has decided for us to be mates, we’re fated, Xiao Zhan! And we can’t do-” 

“Who gives a fuck if we’re fated or not? Imagine if it happened when I was a bit older.. would unbiased people think the same as you?!” Xiao Zhan barks out. Yibo blinks, this is the first time Xiao Zhan has raised his voice at him. His scent is different too, the aroused smell completely gone - only traces of annoyance.

“We don’t need to imagine it, because it didn’t happen! Why are you doing this yourself? Why are you so complicated?” Yibo yells back. His sweet smell is probably starting to get spicier too. 

“Oh, I’m sure if it had been you in my place you would have reacted so much better...” Xiao Zhan replies back sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“Fuck you! What does that have to do with anything-” 

“You literally called me ‘complicated’ a few seconds ago.” Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow at the younger.

“Okay and? Does that give you a right to say-” 

“I should just go now. There is no point to this.” 

“No, you’re not going anywhere. Not until we figure our shit out!” Yibo stands up and crosses his arms, “Like for example how you said you swore you’d never do ‘anything’ with an Omega and then you almost hookup with me, an Omega.”

“A mistake.”

“What?” Yibo asks, voice coming out a little bit too distressed. 

“You heard me. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Xiao Zhan says looking dead into Yibos eyes. 

“Oh wow.” Yibo lets out. “Nations Alpha, my ass. You’re a fucking asshole.” 

Xiao Zhan snorts, he is not amused at all, “Oh yes because Wang Yibo-”

“You know what? There is no point to this conversation anymore, you should just go because I’m sure we’ll say something both of us regret and-” Yibo tries to be the voice of reason.

“You’re the one who said that I shouldn’t leave and now you’re asking me to leave? If I’m complicated then what are you? A hypocrite?” 

The Omega is done playing nice. “Shut the fuck up, you coward! Aren’t you the one who said you’d never be with an Omega and here you are in my home with your cock still hard. Fuck you! If anyone here is a hypocrite, it’s you!” 

“Be nice, sweetheart.” Xiao Zhan threatens. “Let’s not forget which one of us got chased by a Beta and jumped into someone and was crying for their help. Not to mention which one of us caused the other to almost lose his entire career.”

Yibo feels a painful pang in his stomach. He wants to cry. He doesn’t know how things escalated so quickly. But he wants to go back, he hates this. He feels his eyes watering. 

“Just go. Go.” 

A beat. 

“Fine.”

“Don’t drive right now, you can stay until the storm calms down.”

Xiao Zhan says nothing, facial expressions blank too. He just turns around and exits Yibos bedroom.

Yibo closes the door. 

Not even a second after Yibo closes the door he feels the tears roll down his cheeks. What a mess. He lays down and sobs into the pillow. 

Xiao Zhan can hear the distressed sobs from the Omega (he can also feel his pain through their connection, he tries his best to ignore it). He does nothing about it. 

Yibo falls asleep. 

When he wakes up he is all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be the final chapter but i decided to make it longer bc?? i couldnt just skip past the emotional healing that had to be done before the ending and the smut

Despite his broken heart, Yibo thinks he is doing somewhat okay. When Yibo woke up he occupied his mind with other things, went to classes, went to work, danced (he even cooked for himself when arrived back home) - all of this just to cover up the emptiness he has felt within the past few days. Before his thoughts could go back to the gloominess of the previous events he does the puzzle his grandparents brought along with them last Christmas and left for Yibo. He mentally thanks them and proceeds to further distract himself. 

That cursed night has been playing and replaying in his mind for too long. 

The way his mind is completely blank right now, he likes it. He doesn’t want the painful things to come back to him. He wants to forget the stinging words he and the Alpha have exchanged, he doesn’t want to cry. He has cried enough already. Yibo thinks he has no more tears left to cry. 

He wants to forget, yes, but another part of him wants to go back, back to the night - he wanted to resolve things. The feeling of Xiao Zhans lips against his, soft and hard at times, guiding and leading him, the way he made him feel; the flames of heat spreading inside him, the butterflies in his stomach when Xiao Zhans mouth went anywhere near his scent gland. Yibo recalls the way his Omega whined for Xiao Zhan, desperate and needy - wanting to get bitten so bad. 

Right. The fact that they are mates was basically confirmed, not to mention fated mates, but his “fated” mate rejected him… The tears that he thought he was drained from, come back to him after thinking about the way Xiao Zhan let him go the moment he realised who Yibo was. How his voice, that was so gentle and loving, delicate and caring at first became so cold and distant, he even raised his voice at Yibo. 

Yibo shakes his head. No, no. He isn’t doing this again. 

The puzzle in front of him is messy, he hates it. He wants to fix it as soon as possible. 

Immersing himself into this new activity is easy for him, it distracts him and it causes the tears he had in his eyes to dry. It’s nice and it reminds him of his grandparents so he does it, with happy memories playing in his head instead. 

Happy memories. Yibo has a lot of those. Lately, the happiest he has ever felt was when he was with a certain Alpha who happened to be famous- famous, yeah, that hasn't sunk in Yibos head yet.

So his fated mate is basically what every single person in China has basically swooned over at some point of their life. 

Yibo recalls the day Xiao Zhan lost him in the amusement park. How Xiao Zhans hands felt against him afterwards, warm, thin, silky and comfortable. Remembering the conversation he had with Xiao Zhan on top of the ferris wheel that same evening, wind blowing and artificial lights glowing against Xiao Zhans beautiful skin as he opened up about his lifestyle and his busy schedule. _(“Have you ever thought of quitting?” Yibo asked after Xiao Zhan explained the reasons behind the existence of his various anti-fans. “No.” Xiao Zhan shakes his head and smiles, “I love what I do too much.”)_

Xiao Zhan told him so much. He told Yibo about the industry, funny stories, behind the scenes exclusive intel on Yibos favorite dramas and actors. They spoke and spoke. It was so good. So fucking good. 

Xiao Zhan also told him the date he was leaving.. the date he was going back to the madness Yibo doesn’t belong to. Yibo grabs his phone real quick and checks the date. 

Fuck.

Xiao Zhan is leaving tomorrow. 

Xiao Zhan is leaving tomorrow.

Xiao Zhan is leaving tomorrow. 

After a few sorrows and sobs, Yibo wipes his eyes but the tears come and don’t stop. God, he is leaving. 

He is leaving and he is never coming back. He is going to forget about an Omega named Wang Yibo who he had met in a hidden place in Luoyang after a few days - he sees thousands of new faces everyday, why would Yibos stick out in his memory? Maybe he will stay imprinted on Xiao Zhans memory as the kid who triggered his presentation and threw himself at him when he grew a bit older. That’s it. And it sucks. 

He wants his thoughts to stop, but they just keep coming.

He reminds himself that Xiao Zhan can probably feel Yibos heartache through their connection. He needs to stop and now. 

The puzzle is staring at Yibo, Yibo stares right back at it. 

He does it as best as he can.

Yibo is actually so focused that he misses the first chime of his doorbell. After several more rings his ears start picking up the loud sound and his focus breaks from the table. He feels a tug on his stomach. 

He doesn’t want to open the door. He already knows who it is. 

Slowly, he gets up and walks to the door. He breathes in and out. He ponders about how he’ll act and how things will play out because he doesn’t want to repeat the fuss of a few days ago, he doesn’t have it in him to yell or to ask Xiao Zhan to leave. 

Yibo sighs. Here goes nothing. 

“It’s you.” Yibo mumbles, pretending to be surprised that Xiao Zhan is standing on the other side.

Xiao Zhan looks… tired, worn out, bags under his eyes. “Hey. Can I come in?” 

“No.”

Yibo feels a wrench inside, one that doesn’t belong to him. 

Instead of saying anything about how Xiao Zhan truly feels, the older just nods. “I just wanted to apologize for that day. What I said… Insulting you or disrespecting your opinion was something I regret doing. I’m sorry.” 

Xiao Zhan says that while looking straight into Yibos eyes (Yibo wonders if the Alpha noticed the dry tears in his face and eyes, if he did, he didn’t comment), the older continues, “I was very shocked, you know that, and I was too blunt.. Said very hurtful things to you, brought up things that I shouldn’t have, I’m sorry.”

Yibo tries his best to keep his face as detached as he can, he just nods his head. Stoic and aloof, not showing his emotions. Not showing how hurt he was.

“Helping you that night, I want you to know that I don’t regret anything. It was fucked up that I brought it up.” 

Yibo blinks. Nods his head. 

He actually thought about it a lot. Analysed every word both have said in confusion and sometimes range that night. Both made mistakes and both said hurtful things. In that fight, nobody was right or wrong.

“I should apologize to you too. I didn’t mean to invalidate your feelings. I know it’s a big deal, we should’ve talked things out.. better.” Yibos own voice sounds hoarse and so foreign to himself. Xiao Zhan looks a bit more taken back by Yibo finally speaking up, but his eyes soften as Yibo speaks. 

“I also came here because I wanted to talk about,” Xiao Zhan starts looking around, looking awkward, trying to find the right words to say “- talk about this situation between us.” 

Yibo cocks his head, barely. The younger tries his best to look past the fact that Xiao Zhan thinks that both of them have a connection because their souls are connected and they are fated mates is a ‘situation’. He fails. Yibo masks his disappointment with a questioning look. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I passed out because of our connection, we need to find a way to control it. I don’t want this to happen again. I’m going back tomorrow and I thought it would be good if we-” Xiao Zhan says as tenderly as he can, not wanting to hurt Yibo. He probably felt Yibos disappointment through said connection. 

Yibos heart starts pounding. His brain is going crazy, his Alpha hates him that much that he wants to break their connection. Why did Xiao Zhan come here? Was it to apologise or to rub more salt in Yibos wound? 

“Yibo?”

“You can reject me. The bound between us will fade eventually.” Yibo speaks, tone cold and bitter. 

“Who said I wanted to do that?” Xiao Zhan asks. 

“Isn’t that what you came here for?” Yibo answers with another question. Face still expressionless. 

He is so close to breaking down. The Omega can feel it. His heart is aching and his senses are going berserk, he can barely repress his scent anymore. Yibo is so confused, hurt and scared - how can he be okay when his mate is asking to break their bond? The connection they’ve had for years, even if they weren’t aware of it they still had a piece of one another always there; he is asking to control that? They can’t. 

The person who Yibo has dreamed about for years, since he was a kid, his mate, now standing in front of him and saying that he doesn’t want their bond to act up and wants to tone it down? There is no way to do that, only if one of them rejects the other - or if Yibo gets marked… judging from what happened the other day Xiao Zhan has no plans of biting or mating Yibo. 

Although Yibo is an Omega, he has never really had those “emotional tantrums” that the media loves so much to point out as a downside to mating omegas. Usually when omegas feel too overwhelmed with emotions, they either go into a temper tantrum or its result is a very tearful storm. Yibo looks down to the floor the second he can feel his emotional outburst coming. 

Yibo tries his best to contain the explosion of agitation from happening but it causes his breath to become shakier and much more irregular. He pants loudly and when he blinks the tears start falling down and his sobs are way too loud. 

“No, of course not! I didn’t come for that, I would never ask you to break… Yibo, Yibo? Shit, baby, what’s wrong? Look at me.” 

The Omega continues to gasp for air, trying to repress the way he feels like to yell out and express his frustrations and just sob out loud the way his instincts are telling him to. But he can’t, he wants to be good, he doesn’t want to fight!

He tries to meet Xiao Zhans eyes but he can’t, his breathing is too fast and he can feel his whole body temperature heating up. His head is spinning. “I- I.. I can’t-” 

Before Yibo can say more, Xiao Zhan enters his apartment, closes the door which causes a loud bang to spread around the building - he could care less, not when his Omega is like this. He grabs his waist. 

Seeing his Omega like this is very hard for Xiao Zhan, especially when he knows the reason why he’s reacting like that. The Alpha came here to apologise for the outcome of that day and the way he reacted and yet here is making the Omega feel like crap once again, for the second consecutive time. 

Xiao Zhan can’t take it no more and follows his own instincts. Yibo tries to escape from Xiao Zhans arms - he wants his hands off of him (he does and he doesn’t), so he cries in confusion and frustration. Cries loudly and sobs, feeling unhappy, confused and scared. 

“Zhan-ge..” Yibo sobs and Xiao Zhan, treating him as soft as a petal, brushing his messy blonde hair from his face and gently removing the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, says while his voice as tender as ever, “What do you want, baobei? Tell me.” 

_Don’t call me that!_ Yibo wants to shout, but he doesn’t - repressing his emotions which causes him to cough. He sobs some more and tries to escape the Alphas arms. 

“Blondie, please. I don’t like seeing you like this.” 

“Then don’t say stuff like that to me!” Yibo finally lets it out. “Don’t call me ‘baby’, don’t call me anything! How can you call me that when you’re basically asking to reject me? How dare you?! Do you know how that makes me feel?” 

Xiao Zhan breathes in and out, “You misunder-”

Yibos head and body are fighting. His mind is a mess right now. He lets his inner omegan instincts take over and everything is telling him to _nest, nest, nest. Nest with your Alpha!!_

“Shut up! Hug me.” Yibo demands. 

“What?” 

Yibo sobs. 

Xiao Zhans body immediately connects with Yibos after. The moment Yibo feels the warmth of his Alpha, his mind that seemed to be racing and going too fast for him to keep up is suddenly calm. White noise inside him turning into a comforting silence. His breath is still shaky but with time it fades out and turns into a perfect melody that goes along with Xiao Zhans. 

“Want… want...” Yibo murmurs after a while, face still pressed against Xiao Zhans neck. 

“Want what, baby?” 

For the past few days Xiao Zhan has been through an emotional rollercoaster. But one thing that Xiao Zhan knows and has no doubt about anymore is that he wants to give Yibo the world, everything he asks for - to provide for him. 

The moment he stepped foot into his hotel room after that night he tried to book the earliest plane ticket back home, go back to his previous lifestyle without Wang Yibo and ignore the existence of his mate like he has been doing for long years now. But for some reason he stopped midway through, unable to continue - he felt a tug, imagining a day without wanting to remember Wang Yibo… he fucking can’t. He doesn’t want to. 

Xiao Zhan after that long night of deliberating decided to stay until he had originally planned, during that time he thought of many things.

The fight.

He remembered the words he said with such volume and disgust in them. What he was told, with such confusion and then annoyment. How bad it was handled on both ends. Xiao Zhan contemplated for so long and reasoned the conclusion that they were both wrong but ultimately, Xiao Zhan is 10 years older than Yibo - he should have known better than to bring up situations like the one with the Beta that could’ve ended very badly for the young Omega.

He wants to apologize, he thinks a few days in, but he can’t face the boy.

He can’t face him, not when he still has that scent. The same scent that bought Xiao Zhan into presenting. Xiao Zhan has been struggling with what happened years ago to this day. He still feels awful about it - he can’t believe that the sweet smell of an Omega triggered his rut like that after he escaped said kid… even if he knows the Omega is his mate now it still feels so, so wrong. That shouldn’t have happened. They shouldn’t have met like that.

Xiao Zhan has tried to overcome that incident for some time now, yet, he always failed. He just couldn’t. He stills feels so sick of himself. Xiao Zhan takes several showers, watches movies and sleeps - at the time time he tries to accept himself and what happened. 

He never did. Not until he called his mother.

Xiao Zhan called his mother after he became tired of feeling so low with himself. He bursts into tears and tells her what happened. He tells her everything. Everything. From the beginning; that day where he presented, the performance when he passed out and heard the echoes of Yibos voice in his head, the chilly night where he held Wang Yibo in his arms to protect him from that creepy Beta all the way through the utopian like week where he and Yibo spent the days together sightseeing... and it ended with the fight. 

The call lasted hours.

Xiao Zhans mom cried with him, she told him everything he needed to hear and more. She scolded him for keeping that secret for so many years, she advised him and told him that it would heal eventually - running away from Yibo would worsen his state. His dad, who had been hearing the conversation, joined too. He was sweet and he was very honest though, he also told Xiao Zhan to wake the fuck up and that he wanted to meet a happy Yibo as soon as possible. That made Xiao Zhan smile for the first time since that dreadful clash between him and the young Omega. 

Xiao Zhan slowly starts healing after that. He doesn’t go to Yibo just yet though. He wants to fully accept himself before he does. 

When he realises he is ready. He is leaving the next day.

And here he is now.

Seeing the younger so distressed, almost at the verge of having an omegan tantrum threw Xiao Zhan off his guard. Yibo is so youthful, raw, honest and just a little bit inexperienced in the most innocent and best way possible. Xiao Zhan wants to show him so much, experience everything with him, to watch him grow. To follow him and make more happy memories like the last week that felt like paradise to him. 

The young boy was so much more than a stupid infatuation to Xiao Zhan. He curses himself for ever thinking of Yibo as only that. 

Wang Yibo is very precious to him, seeing him cry and behave like this awakens a part inside of himself that he thought he didn’t have - he felt protective, careful, slightly possessive, a bit dizzy when Yibo sobbed his name out like that because its almost as if Xiao Zhan was captivated, almost bewitched. 

If Yibo tells him to shut up and hug him after, honestly, his wish is his command. Xiao Zhan doesn’t see the point of ever talking again. He’d rather have a Yibo in his arms for the rest of his life. 

Yibo nuzzles his face against Xiao Zhans neck, taking in his scent because _he smells so good_ and it’s so delighting and comforting, not to mention how warm and nice it feels like to be clutched by the Alpha. 

“I want..” Yibo tries again, but he can’t explain it in words without feeling more embarrassed than he already is, so much to his inner Omegas disliking, he pulls out of the embrace of his Alpha and decides to drag him by the arm - Xiao Zhan follows him, half confused and half amused. Xiao Zhan realises he’s getting pulled to Yibos bedroom, he tries hard to forget about what happened the last time he was here. 

He forgets and loses his train of thought successfully when he realises what exactly Wang Yibo is doing when he is in his room rearranging the pillows on his bed, Xiao Zhan coos, his Omega is building a nest. He is building a nest while still holding Xiao Zhans arm - the older man knew how clingy Yibo was, but not to this extent, he loves it. 

Yibo then places his head on Xiao Zhans shoulder, examining how the nest is looking, his nose scrunches cutely when he doesn’t like the position of something and he removes and adds items around the bed until he is satisfied - he never lets go of Xiao Zhan, in fact he drags him around, Xiao Zhan gladly follows as Yibo around with a fond smile on his face as the younger places the blankets where he wants. 

“Are you feeling better now?” Xiao Zhan asks, his silky voice sounding pleasantly quiet and delicate to Yibo as he replaces a pillow with a softer one. 

Yibo hums.

When the blonde is finally satisfied he blinks up at Xiao Zhan and lets go of his arm after so long, not having Yibo clinging to him feels foreign now. 

“Turn around.” A cautious Yibo finally speaks up. He is so embarrased, fuck, he almost had a full tantrum (they’re not even mated!), he cried like a baby (again!) and was clinging during the entire time to Xiao Zhans arm - almost begging him not to go. The Alpha is about to ask why but he hears the faint noises of Yibo lifting his clothes to get them off when he turns.

He hears Yibo climb the bed-turned-nest. When Xiao Zhan turns around, the younger is holding a pillow tightly and looking up at Xiao Zhan with his eyes huge. He is only wearing another t-shirt that barely covers his mid thigh. Fuck. Wang Yibo is so, so much trouble.

“Do you like it, Zhan-ge?” The painstaking blonde asks, wide-eyed and awfully open and raw. Voice innocent and pure. Sweet and soft. “You- You can join, if you want…” 

Xiao Zhan feels an affectionate, caring and emotional jitter inside. To have an Omega ask for you to join them in their nest is very intimate and it’s almost never done if the pair isn’t mated. The fact that Yibo trusts him so much, even after all the shit Yibo has been through because of him, makes Xiao Zhans heart melt.

“It’s the best nest I’ve ever seen, blondie… Can I, really?” 

Yibo flushes and nods. 

Fuck.

Xiao Zhan starts off by taking off this jacket, he doesn’t turn around. He maintains eye contact with Yibo as the other clothing items disappear, Yibo gulps and his eyes somehow grow double the size when he realises Xiao Zhan is only wearing his boxers when he climbs next to him. 

The pillow that Yibo is holding is the only thing that is separating them at the moment. They are both facing each other now, they blink and take each other in - analyzing the face of the other in admiration. 

“I’m sorry.” Both say at the same time. 

Xiao Zhan laughs and Yibo smiles. 

He hasn’t seen Yibo smile like that in a while now, Xiao Zhans heart is literally doing backflips at the moment. 

The Omega isn’t completely better now, but he is slowly getting there. Having Xiao Zhan there with him, even if he (and Yibos overthinking!) caused the state he was in, is helping. He is no longer feeling the need to shout and express his inner feelings so loudly, not repressing his scent, his breathing is more regulated now too - his mind is a little bit hazy though. 

Yibo decides to go first, voice a little bit airy, looking as fragile as ever. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier, I.. I just couldn’t hold it in.” 

He is still a little bit out of it, Xiao Zhan notices. Goddess Xiao Zhan has never had this urge to protect someone, he never even knew he had those characteristics in him - he supposes it was always in his nature, he just didn’t know a Wang Yibo yet.

Xiao Zhan shakes his head, “It’s okay, you shouldn’t hold it back like that. That could really damage you, Yibo. I don’t want nothing to happen to you.” 

The younger is about to open his mouth and apologise once again, Xiao Zhan gives him a look and Yibos mouth closes. 

“What did you mean then? When you said that, I mean.” 

“What I meant was if we mated we’d probably be able to control it better, right?” Xiao Zhan says while looking straight into Yibos eyes, with no hesitation. He has been thinking about it for so long throughout the past few days when they were apart, in the end, he ended up choosing the path his heart and Alpha have always wanted. 

“I just didn’t know how to say it, with you looking at me like that… You looked so distant, didi. And it’s all my fault. I know. I’m so sorry-” 

Yibos eyelashes flutter, “W-What? No. It’s not just _your_ fault. Wait-” 

When the realization of what Xiao Zhan implied with his words finally hits Yibo, the younger stops breathing. “But you said, you said, you swore you’d never...” 

The Omegas eyes start watering.

“I said that because I couldn’t get over what happened when I was younger. I just needed to overcome that in order to come to you, sweetheart. And it took some time, I’m sorry, but.. I’m here now.” 

“Zhan-ge..” Yibo cries, “You’re so…” 

“Don’t cry.” Xiao Zhan says softly as he thumbs off the tears off his face once again, Xiao Zhan then realises he has been crying too because the Omega gently touches the surface of his skin and wipes his face too. 

Yibo gets up on his elbow, puts the pillow he was holding tightly to another place on the nest, he then decides to be bold, and lays his head on Xiao Zhans chest instead. Xiao Zhans arms immediately wrap around his body. It’s nice, warm and safe in his Alphas arms. 

After a few minutes of silence between them, just hearing the loud noises of the city in the background outside while laying in each others’ arms - it’s perfect. 

Yibo gets up again, looking down on Xiao Zhan, meeting eyes after a while. “Zhan-ge, I forgive you about everything… Do you forgive me?”

Xiao Zhan smiles, “Of course, baby.”

“Good.” Yibo smiles back and lays down again, sighs happily. Xiao Zhan holds him again, hands and arms moving automatically to where the boy is.

“Shouldn’t you be kissing me like crazy, right now?” Yibo says after another moment, a pout evident in his voice. 

Xiao Zhan laughs, Yibo feels it against his face - fuck, this is too good to be true. “Maybe tomorrow, I’m tired and you’re exhausted too and still not totally okay. Don’t worry, we have time.” 

“Aren’t you leaving tomorrow? That’s not really a lot of time.” Yibo whines. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. Let’s sleep now.” 

“Zhan-ge? You told me that when you postpone your schedule that means it gets more packed, please don’t-” 

“I know baby, don’t worry. I have two plane tickets. One for tomorrow and one for three days from now.” 

Yibo gets up again, “Why?”

“I was planning on confessing my feelings to this Omega, you see? Tell him that I wanted to mate. But I didn’t know how it would go so...” Xiao Zhan says, a teasing smile on his face. 

“Really? And what did he say?” Yibo plays along.

“Hmm.. I don’t know, he just kept crying because he is a baby.” 

Yibo lets out a “Hey!” as he wacks Xiao Zhan in the arm. They both laugh and wrestle around for bit - not a lot because Yibos nest is too precious for them both so they just wiggle as best as they can. 

When they get tired Yibo is back in Xiao Zhans chest. 

“Zhan-ge? Don’t I get a good night kiss?” 

Xiao Zhan flips them over, he is towering over Yibo now and the Omega is looking at him with eyes huge filled with anticipation. God, what is he going to do with him? Wang Yibo isn’t healthy for him. 

When he connects their lips after all this time, it’s like sparks are flying and everything around them slowly disappears. Their lips are slow and move against one another, molding together, with a steady rhythm that has Yibo mewling for more. Xiao Zhan uses the opportunity to slide his tongue in Yibos mouth, exploring its insides and dancing with Yibos own tongue. It’s sensual and erotic, physical, it leaves them both breathless when they pull out of it at the same speed. 

With his rib cage moving up and down, Yibo looks so good, he is clearly asking for more with the alluring eyes he makes when he meets Xiao Zhans. No words are exchanged, but he knows exactly what the younger wants, Xiao Zhan goes down and meets Yibos lips again. Softly and gently this time. 

Xiao Zhan pulls out of it a little bit too early for Yibos liking. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whimpers as the older collapses on top of him, “I’m tired, give this old man a break, will you?” 

“But, Zhan-ge! I heard make up sex is the best..” 

“Oh my god, you’re so annoying.” 

Yibo goes on top of Xiao Zhan again, lays his head in his chest once again. He is still pouting though. The older man kisses his cheek. 

“Tomorrow, okay?” Xiao Zhan whispers into his ear, like it’s a secret only meant for the two of them and nobody else. 

Yibos cheeks burn. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wwowowoow its done... anyways zsww nation enjoy!!

Xiao Zhans eyes flutter open. He feels extremely well rested, the most he has ever felt in the past few years - he supposes it’s because he finally feels at one with himself. It’s wonderful waking up with an ease that is so pleasant, it’s even more pleasing when you have Wang Yibo in your arms. 

He looks down and he realises that they’re in the same position they were when they fell asleep. Yibos head is still in his chest, basically laying on top of him - Xiao Zhan doesn’t mind, in fact, he’d like to wake up like these every single day. Even if his arms are straining from hugging his waist for all night long. Yibo is even more gorgeous like this, peaceful and serene. He is so lovely, so fucking lovely.

Xiao Zhan is convinced that if fallen angels existed, this is what they would look like when they were asleep. 

He doesn’t want to get up, but he has to. An idea popped up in his head last night when he and Yibo were cuddling in silence the night before. 

When Xiao Zhan slowly starts removing his hands and arms that were engulfing Yibos waist, the teenager whines in his sleep with his eyes still closed. At the end, Xiao Zhan manages to get up - he picked up one of the pillows from the nest that surrounded them, placed it next to him so Yibo could hug it and not feel too lonely. 

Xiao Zhan kisses his cheek. 

The Alpha looks for the clothes he left here in Yibos wardrobe. Xiao Zhan wonders if the younger one has kept them even after the fight, his heart warms up a little bit when he finds them in the exact place he left them. 

Xiao Zhan goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. After freshening up, he goes straight into the kitchen. 

After an hour or so of cooking what he had in mind since yesterday, he sighs happily. He also takes the time to prepare breakfast for Yibo. Is breakfast in bed too cheesy? Is he going too far? Yibo is actually a hopeless romantic, Xiao Zhan knows that and yet...

Letting his insecurities take over, Xiao Zhan prepares the table and puts the fluffy japanese style pancakes on the center with two plates facing each other. The toppings that were mostly contained of fruit and all the different kinds of syrups Yibo had at home (Xiao Zhan isn’t sure which ones he likes the best so he brought all he could find) were placed next to Yibos side of the table. 

Somewhat satisfied, Xiao Zhan leaves and goes straight to Yibos bedroom - where the younger is still sleeping calmly, chest and arms wrapped around the pillow, dulcet soft breaths escaping his mouth and looking as pretty as ever. 

“Yibo? Wake up, sweetheart.” He tries to wake his mate and gets nothing in response, Yibo doesn’t even flinch. “Baobei?” Xiao Zhan tries again, “Wake up, baby. C’mon, it’s time to wake up.” 

The younger groans, “Go away.” 

Xiao Zhan laughs, “You don’t want to taste my cooking? I even made something special for you to try later.” 

Yibo slowly gets up, elbows against the bed as he looks up Xiao Zhan. He then grabs the pillow he was holding and hits the older with it, causing the Alpha to laugh again, the hit was too light and gentle. Just for the sake of it though, Xiao Zhan pretends to be hurt, winces, and says “You’re such a fucking brat.” 

Yibo rubs his eyes as he nods cutely, one half of himself conscious and the other half still wishing to be asleep. Xiao Zhan wants to kiss him so bad, it’s insane. 

“I’ll take a quick shower, wait for me.” Yibo said as he got out of the bed, slowly though - he didn’t want to mess his nest up too much. The older nods and smiles, “Don’t fall asleep in the shower, yeah?” Yibo tries to deck him with another pillow at that. 

  
  
  
  


The Alpha is currently waiting for Yibo at the table, he is scrolling through his phone but stops when he senses the familiar smell of his Omega. 

“These look really good, Zhan-ge.” Yibo gushes, “And you made them! Wow.” He continues to go on and on about how amazing Xiao Zhan is for a few more minutes, even while they’re eating, new sentences and ways of constantly praising him come out. “As expected from The Nations Alpha! So perfect, so amazing, these taste-” 

Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes and shoves a piece of pancake into Yibos mouth when he has had enough, causing the younger to shut his mouth. The teenagers’ eyes go wide and his face burns, clearly not predicting that Xiao Zhan was ever going to do that. Xiao Zhan on the other hand looks awfully pleased, a smirk evident on him when he sees the way the younger one started malfunctioning. 

The moment develops and causes a sudden increase in the tension in the room. Both of them staring at each other, Xiao Zhan that looked as pleased as ever suddenly becomes tense and his eyes narrowed - looking at Yibo in a very intense way that the younger was not used to. 

Yibo blinks, still in shock. After a while he chews on it, but he barely registers the taste, he can’t. Not when Xiao Zhan is looking at him like that. 

“Uh.. You said you made something for me, what is it?” Yibo tries to break the tension. 

“Look inside the oven.” 

Yibo turns and looks over his shoulder, he leans down a bit to figure out what is inside. When he realises what it is, he almost shouts - too excited, “You made cake?!”

“You.. You actually made me cake?” Yibo completely forgets about the previous tension, and gives Xiao Zhan the most blinding smile that the older has ever seen. The younger looks so lively and his scent becomes somehow even sweeter than before, his eyes are literally shining from happiness. 

Xiao Zhan smiles back just as bright, "Yeah. It’s all for you, sweetheart.” 

Yibo laughs, “Does this still count as a celebration of me being your tour guide?”

The older chuckles, “Hmm, maybe not.” Yibo raises an eyebrow as he picks up a piece of fruit from the bowl and eats it, with his mouth still full, he asks “An apology then?” 

“Could be. But think of it more like a courting gift.” 

Yibo coughs as he chokes on the fruit, “Zhan-ge! Don’t say it like that! How old are you? We’re in the twenty-first century!” 

Xiao Zhan snorts in response and pours water onto Yibos empty cup and passes it to the Omega. Just when Xiao Zhan thought Wang Yibo couldn’t get brattier, he says, “But I sometimes forget that you’re almost pushing forty.” 

A huge and exaggerated gasp leaves Xiao Zhan, then he gets up from his chair, finds a spatula in the kitchen and points at Yibo, “Say that again, I dare you.” 

Yibo slowly gets up from the chair, smiles, then just to be more dramatic he lifts both hands up. He then shouts “Xiao Zhan is pushing forty! What an old man!” as loud as he possibly could and starts running for his life. The Alpha runs after him, spatula still in hand.

Xiao Zhan chases after Yibo. The Omega is fast and agile, swift with his movement and since this is his apartment he knows how to move around it better, however, Xiao Zhan manages to hit him a few times which causes Yibo to yelp and then laugh afterwards. He never stops running though, “So old, can’t even keep up with a light jog.” Yibo teases. 

They somehow run through the entire apartment. When Yibo reaches the hallway and enters his bedroom Xiao Zhan is right behind him, Yibo slowly starts backing up while Xiao Zhan is smirking with the object in his hand. _Fuck_ , Yibo thinks, _I’m stuck._ An idea pops up in his head.

“Gege… Let’s not ruin my nest, okay?” Yibo says as lightly as possible, soft even. Faking it. 

Xiao Zhan seems to believe him because his eyes soften and he lowers his weapon. Yibo takes the opportunity to push the older aside and escape his own bedroom. The older runs after Yibo though and he shouts, “You fucking brat!” as he does. 

“Rude!” Yibo laughs. 

“Oh, I’m the rude one?” Xiao Zhan says as he extends his arm to hit Yibo once again, causing the younger to hoot and run faster. 

Yibo pauses as he reaches the table. Both of them are now facing, Yibo on one side of the table while Xiao Zhan is on the opposite. They are staring at each other, trying to figure out each others’ game plan, until Xiao Zhan tries to hit Yibo again. The younger is about to run at that but the Alpha catches his arm. 

Xiao Zhan uses a bit of strength to pull Yibo towards him. “Caught you.” 

Yibo huffs, “You cheated.” He proceeds to wrap his arms around Xiao Zhans neck though, meanwhile the oldest automatically drops the spatula somewhere and holds Yibo back, hands firmly gripping his waist. 

“That was fun. We should do that again sometime.”

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow and deadpans, “You want me to run after you with a spatula again?” 

Yibo starts giggling loudly at that. “That sounds a bit… you’re right. You could kiss me instead.” 

The Alpha snorts, “Do you deserve it?” 

“Ji Chong gege would’ve already kissed me by now.” Yibo says with a pout. “I thought Dr. Gu Wei was your favourite?” 

“I like them both! I’m sure they’d already be doing more than just kissi-” He gets cut off by the feeling of Xiao Zhans lips, finally, against his. Yibo kisses back enthusiastically, it’s the first time they’ve kissed since the fight, he imagined about this for so long, and the fact that it’s happening right now makes Yibo so, so, so happy. 

When Xiao Zhan pulls out of the lip lock Yibo actually whines, “More.” 

“So fucking needy.” Xiao Zhan whispers against his mouth but doves down either way, this time around he slips his tongue past Yibos lips causing Yibo to part his mouth slightly to let it fully inside. Their tongues dance around together, the younger moans at the sensation and starts playing with Xiao Zhans hair. Meanwhile the older somehow manages to pull Yibo even closer to him, one hand still around his waist while the other starts going down and stops to grab his bottom. 

They both pull out at the same time to breathe, when they do, they kiss once more. Yibos cries become higher as Xiao Zhan starts to kiss down his neck too. _“Ah, Zhan-ge..”_

The Alpha stops near Yibos scent gland and just resumes to leave soft kisses, much to Yibos disappointment - who still wishes to get marked.

“Zhan-ge?” 

“Yeah?” A breathless Xiao Zhan replies. 

“Let me suck your dick, gege.” Go big or go home, Yibo, the virgin, thinks. Meanwhile, Xiao Zhans eyes do that _thing_ again, but he slowly nods. 

Yibo drops to his knees fastly afterwards, he grabs the hair tie that was on his wrist and ties his blonde hair up. He looks up, making eye contact with the older man through his eyelashes, “Go on.” Xiao Zhan says, voice slightly rough. 

Yibo grabs Xiao Zhans waistband and just when he is about to pull it down he gets distracted by a loud noise of a phone ringing. Xiao Zhan is about to say something but Yibo stops him, “Ignore it, gege.” 

However the phone keeps ringing without stopping. “For fucks sake.” Xiao Zhan sighs. “I think it’s yours.” 

Yibos eyes widen. 

“What is it?” Xiao Zhan asks. “Blondie?” 

“Zhan-ge! Fuck, I’m late for practice! Shit, I have to go to work too...” Yibo cries and then gets up. “Rain check on the blowjob? I have nothing to do on the weekend I promise.” 

  
  
  
  


In an inhumanly fast time Yibo gets ready, he then rushes to Xiao Zhan when he’s done, kisses him and says “Zhan-ge, I’ll be back later. I’m sorry! I’ll make it up to you.” 

The older smiles at how quickly Yibo is talking, “Want me to drive you there?” 

“No, it's okay. Just come pick me up from work later.” Yibo then kisses him again and goes out the door. “Bye! I’m sorry-”

Xiao Zhan laughs. “I know, baby. Just go. Bye-bye.”

  
  
  
  


When Xiao Zhan arrives at Yibos workplace, he doesn’t even need to send a text out because by the time he parks, the younger one is already waiting for him at their usual spot. 

Yibo enters the car and greets Xiao Zhan. The older, right from the very get go notices the difference in Yibos scent and his mood - he also felt slight twitches in his stomach throughout the end of the morning all the way through the afternoon in their connection. He knows something is up. However, Xiao Zhan is very aware of the kind of person his mate is, if something is bothering the teenager, he would definitely tell it to him, he is too honest not to. He trusts him and Xiao Zhan trusts him back. 

  
  


“I bought dinner already, okay? We can try the cake after, for dessert.” The Alpha says as he starts the car again. Yibo hums in response and yawns afterwards. 

Throughout the entire silent car ride, Yibo eyes were closed. But he suddenly turns his head to Xiao Zhan and asks with a dizzy gaze, “How was your day? What’d you do while I was gone?” 

The Alpha finally comprehends Yibos emotions just from the look in his eyes, it’s the same look Xiao Zhan has when he rides with his managers after a long day on set while his mind is slowly processing the dialogue for an advertisement he has to shoot in about five hours, he is tired. This is the first time he has actually seen him truly tired, in other times, for example during that period when he’d pick up Yibo from work and Yibo would show him around, the younger would somehow magically gain energy - push the fatigue away and carry on to have a blast with Xiao Zhan. 

By some means, the older feels like this split second is extremely intimate. To finally see this side of Yibo and not just his youthful state of mind. 

“Spoke with my parents and managers. Planned some schedules, checked some emails. Oh, somebody sent me this script, I think you’ll like it. I’ll speak with my people but I might try out for the role, we’ll see.” Xiao Zhan replies to Yibo softly. 

“That’s nice…” Yibo mumbles, “Anything else, gege?” The younger is struggling to keep his eyes open.

Xiao Zhan chuckles, “Hm, not really. Just cleaned up a bit and rested.” 

The Omega nods and yawns again. “Tired?” Xiao Zhan asks. 

Wang Yibo shakes his head which causes his Alpha to laugh. “...Not tired. Seriously. I’m fine, Zhang-ge.” Xiao Zhan fights the urge to roll his eyes, “Wang Yibo, shut up. Close your eyes and try to relax, I’ll wake you when we get home.” 

After a little while, Xiao Zhan had already parked and took off his seat belt. 

“Baobei?”

“...I’m awake.” Yibo says after a moment and slowly takes off his own seat belt.

Both get out of the car and walk into the building, Xiao Zhan holding the bags of take out in one hand and Yibos own hand in the other. The couple ride the elevator in a comfortable silence. 

After opening the door, Yibo takes off his coat and his mask and Xiao Zhan goes to the kitchen to drop off the food and takes his own jacket and mask off too.

They both wash up and soon after that Yibo is sitting on the chair while his arms are supported on the table. He blinks lazily, head resting in one of his hands as he watches Xiao Zhan move around the kitchen. 

After the Alpha is done heating everything (he set the table and put the utensils and other stuff on the table... even though Yibo was right there). He places the food too and goes to Yibos side and gives him a quick peck on the soft lips, just when he is about to go on the opposite side to sit down, Yibo catches his arm and pouts his lips again. Xiao Zhan snorts and pecks Yibos lips again. The Omega complains and doesn’t let go. 

“Do you want to eat on my lap or something?” Xiao Zhan jokes, then he’s caught by surprise when Yibo says, “Yes.” in such an eager way. 

The teenager stands and waits for Xiao Zhan to take a seat, shortly after, Yibo is sitting across Xiao Zhans lap and wraps an arm around him. 

“You’re more clingy than my cat, Wang Yibo.” 

Yibo doesn’t say anything in particular, he just hums indifferently, decides to pick up the chopsticks with his free hand instead, grabs some pieces of meat and holds them near Xiao Zhans mouth and the older man grants him permission by opening it. Yibo is more busy feeding Xiao Zhan than feeding himself. 

“Have some too, baobei.” Xiao Zhan says as he places the chopsticks of his own in front of Yibos mouth. Yibo chews slowly, still feeling a bit worn out from practice and work - mind too clouded.

When both of them are somewhat satisfied and finished eating, Yibo rests his head on Xiao Zhans neck (even though with the current position he is in it strains a bit). 

“Is that the cake?” Yibo faintly points at the edge of the table. Xiao Zhan kisses his cheek and makes a sound of confirmation. 

The Omega tries to reach for the cake and when he can’t quite make it Xiao Zhan snorts and teases him, but he still comes to his rescue either way. Thankfully, the Alpha doesn’t have to get up in order to search for things to cut the cake with since he cut in earlier in the evening when Yibo was still working, he just picks up a fork and feeds his Omega the first bite. 

Yibos eyes actually light up and he smiles, “It tastes so sweet. I love it.” Shortly after, Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan softly to further prove his point, “It’s so good. Thank you, thank you!” 

They keep feeding each other and quickly after they’re done with their slices, Yibo remains stuck to Xiao Zhan like glue - not getting off his lap. “Zhan-ge?”

“Yeah?” 

“You were right… in the car, I mean. I’m tired. Dance was so hard today. Classes too and there were so many clients at work,” Despite having a guilty look written all over his face, the younger man maintains eye contact with Xiao Zhan. “I know, it’s okay.” 

“Wanna nest.” Yibo says out of the blue.

“Fine, let me clean up and wash the dishes, you go do that. I’ll join you after I’m done.” Xiao Zhan kisses his cheek once again, he continues soon after though, “But I need to ask you one thing first. Don’t take it the wrong way, though.” 

Yibo is looking at him now, intrigued. “Is it normal for you to nest so much?” 

A light smile appears on his lips, “Yes gege, don’t worry. It’s normal. Omegas my age have irregular heat cycles, and in my case, urge to nest too - especially when I get overwhelmed. I spoke with my doctor, he said it’ll fade away as I get older.” 

“Oh.” 

“Oh.” Yibo parrots with a light laugh along with it, he pecks Xiao Zhan too briefly and gets up from his Alphas lap. “I’ll be waiting for you.” 

  
  
  
  


When Xiao Zhan is done with everything, he enters Yibos bedroom and as expected, the nest Yibo built the day before is completely gone and replaced with another one that seemed to satisfy the Yibo of today more. The Omega is inside the duvet surrounded by some of Xiao Zhans clothes, pillows and blankets. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whines, arms wide open, making grabby hands as soons as he spots him entering the room. “Coming, baby. Let me brush my teeth and change, yeah? I’ll be quick.” 

“...Okay.” Yibo pouts as he follows Xiao Zhans movements across the room. His eyes looked too big for his face. “Don’t look at me like that, puppy. I’ll be quick. Promise.” 

“Fine.” The Omega sighs.

When Xiao Zhan is finally done, he quickly slides inside but knocks one Yibos pillows off of its original position in the nest. The Omega hisses and Xiao Zhan apologizes quickly and puts it back in its place. He then grabs Yibo and pulls him closer to himself. 

One of Yibos legs is tangled with Xiao Zhans and Yibo is hugging him tight, head still in Xiao Zhans chest. 

"Comfortable?" 

Yibo hums in approval and steals a quick kiss. Xiao Zhan smiles and gives him a deeper kiss which makes the younger whimper against his Alphas lips. 

“I should be doing my assignment right now but… I’m so tired.” Yibo says when they pull out of the lip lock. 

Xiao Zhan gives him an endeared expression and nods, “Do it tomorrow, sleep for now.”

“Can you sing for me then?” Yibo asks. 

The Alpha pauses, analysing what the Omega had asked for the nth time. God, Wang Yibo is going to be the death of him. After a brief moment Xiao Zhan licks his lips, gulps nervously, “Sure. Which song?”

_“Nan hai…”_

Xiao Zhan smiles. He knows that song - thank god. He starts singing. By the time he is halfway through the first chorus, Yibo is already off to dreamland. Xiao Zhan stays awake for a little longer, thinking, but after a while he falls deep into slumber too. 

  
  
  
  


The next morning, Xiao Zhan wakes up with a groan. His senses slowly start to awaken and his consciousness too. He is hard and painfully so. During the night their position must’ve changed because Xiao Zhan can feel Yibo’s hair on his face now, his arms around Yibos tiny waist, their legs tangled, as well as the Omegas plump ass against his erection. Fuck. 

When the Alpha tries to move, Yibo protests in his sleep, grinding further into him causing Xiao Zhan to close his eyes and let out a sigh in torment. 

All of a sudden, however, Yibos movements halter abruptly. He has gone completely stiff under Xiao Zhans arms. The older man can literally see the shade of his ears go from a dusty pink to an embarrassed color red. 

“...Morning.” Xiao Zhan says as he lets go of the younger, voice slightly rough.

“Good morning.” The teenager says, slowly and very shyly, still not facing Xiao Zhan. 

After a little while, Yibo tries his best to turn over without causing much damage to his nest. He’s face to face with his Alpha now and he blinks. His entire face still feels flushed from what happened, but he still says “...At least it’s good to know your libido is normal despite your big age of forty.” 

Xiao Zhans mouth drops and he gasps, “You’re such a fucking menace, Wang Yibo. I’m still in my twenties!” And he lightly hits the Omega afterwards.

“Barely!” Yibo laughs.

“I’m actually convinced you’re the devils spawn.” Xiao Zhan says as he hits him again, Yibo hits back. “I’ll go take a quick shower.” The Alpha says as he gets out of the bed. 

“Hmm, you do that. Have fun, gege. Don’t think of me too much.” 

“You little rascal!” 

Yibo laughs as Xiao Zhan disappears. He grabs his phone and opens an anonymous browser with his VPN. He starts typing while his mind races. 

_does getting marked hurt?_ Yibo erases, of course it hurts. 

_is it painful to get knotted?_ He erases it once again, of course that will hurt too.

_how to make your first time less painful._ Yibo closes the tab and throws his phone to the side. He pulls the covers over his face in embarrassment and just hopes for the best. 

The Omega is too lost in his thoughts to notice how much time has passed. Xiao Zhan is taking a peek into the bedroom and is met by Yibo with his face hidden in the covers. “What are you doing?” Xiao Zhan asks while laughing. 

Yibos face comes to the surface and he feels himself get red again when he sees Xiao Zhan with only a towel wrapped around his waist - naked torso (since when does he have a happy trail??) and another towel in hand that he is currently rubbing on his wet hair. Looking this hot while doing such mundane stuff should be illegal.

“Uh.. nothing! Just thinking about my assignment, haha.” Yibo fake laughs. The Alpha raises an eyebrow but nods, even though he doesn’t look convinced at all. “I’ll… uh… Wait for you to be finished and go take a shower too.” 

Xiao Zhan humms, “Sure.”

  
  
  
  


After a while Yibo comes out of the bathroom and goes to the kitchen where Xiao Zhan is waiting for him with everything already prepared like the day before. 

“Can I eat cake for breakfast?” Yibo asks as he sits down. The older laughs and shakes his head, “No, my god. What are you, a toddler?" Yibo huffs and tries to hit Xiao Zhan just because he can. 

Soon after they’re done with breakfast, Yibo is the one who cleans up and washes the dishes. When he finishes doing the chores he goes to his room takes his pc, a book and his notebook - brings them to the living room where Xiao Zhan is sitting on the sofa and reading down his phone and mouthing as he reads, practicing lines. 

Yibo does his assignment, uses his notes (copy and pastes some information from random sites) and doesn’t touch the book, not even once. The Alpha continues to practice his lines while Yibo writes intensely, a loud sound coming every single time his fingers touch any part keyboard. 

When the teenager finishes, two hours or so later, he sighs - turns the work in. He confirms if everything is okay twice. He stretches afterwards. 

“Done?” Xiao Zhan asks. 

Yibo nods and puts everything that is separating them on the coffee table. He snuggles close to Xiao Zhan and the older pulls him even more, bodies finally touching. “Do you want to watch something?” Xiao Zhan asks, Yibo nods hugging Xiao Zhan tighter for some reason. 

When Xiao Zhan turns the TV on, a random animation movie is playing. 

They keep watching it for some time until Yibo drops his head in the Alphas neck and starts paying more attention to him than the film. The youngers’ focus is on the lip mole under Xiao Zhans lip now - he really wants to kiss it. 

“I can feel you staring, you know?” Xiao Zhan says, still looking at the screen. 

“And what are you gonna do about it?” 

When Xiao Zhan finally looks at him, Yibo feels a spark of lust inside. He blinks and before he realises it, Xiao Zhans lips are on his. 

This kiss is different than the ones they’ve shared before, this one’s more hungry and full of desire. Both of them fully immersed into one another, it was long and passionate - open mouthed and shameless. Deep, hungry and energetic. It was unmistakably sensual and carnal. 

Their bodies seem like they can’t keep any distance between, their limbs are in complete sync and seem to fit in place - almost like they were meant to be here in this moment, just like this. Xiao Zhan is slowly dropping down, trapping Yibo with his body without breaking the most satisfying kiss he has ever experienced. 

Unfortunately though, it can’t last forever. They pull out, both of them are breathing heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Seconds after Xiao Zhan looks at Yibos lips, which became twice as round and pink and he can’t stop staring. 

He leans down again, much to Yibos delight, and locks their lips once more. It’s slow and hypnotic, soothing and kind of feathery until Yibo decides to be a pain and moan and whimper for something more. Xiao Zhan does exactly what his Omega wants, deepening the kiss into something more fervent and intimate. Their tongues dancing happily with one another.

Yibo is improving with every single time they do this and Xiao Zhan can’t find a way to describe how much he wants to take the Omega apart. 

The couple is very much aroused and yet they haven’t done anything other than kissing yet, the desire to do more and what's to come is exciting and leaves Yibo panting with want. 

When Xiao Zhan finally starts to kiss down Yibos neck, the Omega gasps with how roughly the lips move, it’s the first time Xiao Zhan is treating him like this - not to mention it’s definitely going to leave a bruise - Yibo moans at the thought. 

Xiao Zhan on the other hand is literally entranced by how good Yibos pheromones smell like, he wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into the flesh of his scent gland and become his mate. Yibos essence is all over the house, the rooms, even its objects and it’s been driving Xiao Zhan insane with how obsessed he has become with it - with him. 

“Zhan-ge, Zhan-ge…” Yibo is whining and Xiao Zhan stops leaving the love bites and gives his full attention to his Omega. “Please, please…”

“What do you want, baby?” Xiao Zhan asks as he licks an area he sucked on a little bit too hard.

“S-Stop. I need to tell you something.”

Xiao Zhan stops immediately, “I-I’ve never done anything like this. I mean… But not like… You know, but I want to- I really do... with you.” Yibo says. Xiao Zhan smiles and nods, “I know, baby. It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” 

“Y-You knew?” 

Xiao Zhan chuckles, “Yes, virgin.” Yibo hits him at that, twice, but those actions earn him a particular hard bite above his collarbone. 

“ _Ah!_ so mean, gege.” 

The Alpha hums and continues to kiss him some more, “Do you know how good you smell, Yibo? It’s driving me insane.” Yibo smirks and grants him more access to his neck, “Why don’t you do something about it?” 

“You want me to…” 

“Mark me, bite me. Please.” 

Yibo wants Xiao Zhan to mark him, in other words, he wants to mate him. Xiao Zhan is breathless and he just nods dumbly, out of breath and things to say. Never in a million years did Xiao Zhan ever think that he’d be willing to mate an Omega, mate said Omega that triggered his presentation, get over what happened and actually be okay. His reaction causes Yibo to chuckle cutely and steal a kiss. 

That seems to light a fire inside Xiao Zhan and before Yibo knows it, the Alpha picks him up with no struggle, which makes Yibo squeal in surprise, as he gets carried from the couch to his bedroom with quick and long strides. 

Dropping Yibo into his nest as softly as possible, Xiao Zhan remains standing and starts taking off his shirt. Yibo just stares wide eyed. 

“You’re supposed to take off your clothes too, blondie.” Xiao Zhan teases. The Omega feels his face get redder and hotter than it was before. “Shut up.” He replies as he starts taking off his own pieces of clothing. 

“Shouldn’t we be under the covers for this?” Yibo says out of the blue. 

“Fuck, no. I want to see you. Besides, Wang Yibo, you’re too pretty to be fucking under the covers.” 

Yibo feels a bunch of slick come out at that. He is whining Xiao Zhans name and making grabby hands once again but this time in pure desire, “Come here, gege.” Xiao Zhan climbs the bed, with his knees, he gets closer and closer to Yibo. 

Then he drops down to kiss his Omega and Yibo still mewls, asking for more. “You’re so fucking needy, haven’t I told you that before?” 

“Then don’t tease me, Zhan-ge! You know exactly what I want and you’re being purposefully slow. I want you so much that it hurts, gege. It’s not my fault.” Yibo sobs. 

“Fuck. Turn around.” Xiao Zhan orders.

Yibos chest is pressed against the bed now. Xiao Zhan grabs the waistline of the Omegas boxers and pulls them down. As soon as Yibos boxers are randomly thrown to the floor, Xiao Zhan finally takes a look at Yibo, who seems so pliant and soft under his touch now. The Alpha stops himself from touching Yibos butt right there and then even though he is very tempted. 

“Ass up, sweetheart.” Yibo does as he is told, without a single complaint. 

Anticipation is slowly building on both of them.

“Spread your legs for me.” 

When Yibo opens his legs and spreads them apart, a gush of slick comes out and travels down both of his thighs. Yibo whimpers in embarrassment. 

Xiao Zhan is mesmerized, wanting nothing more than to taste Yibo. So he does exactly that. He dips down and starts licking the droplets that were sliding down, tongue moving from the bottom to the top - the Omega tastes exactly as he smells and it makes Xiao Zhan groan in surprise at the sweetness. 

Yibo on the other hand gasps. “Zhan-ge... What are you doing? _Hah.._ ” Yibo starts moaning however when he feels the tip of Xiao Zhans tongue on his legs, moving, and when Xiao Zhan reaches the top, Yibo almost screams at how surprisingly good it feels to have his Alphas tongue circling around his rim - tasting him. 

More slick comes out of Yibos hole at that. 

“Fuck, you’re so wet.” 

The Omega sobs and nods his head against the bed, with his legs shaking with oversensitivity from getting eaten out like that for the first time, “It’s all for you, gege.” 

Xiao Zhans hands that were gripping his waist and stopping the Omega from squirming too much, hold onto him even tighter now. He starts dipping his tongue further into Yibo. He keeps licking and sucking Yibo’s rim and his slick, “You taste so good, Yibo.” The teenager whines his name in response, legs still shaking. 

“So good for me, baby. You’re amazing.” 

“Zhan-ge! Please! _Ah, ah, ah. Hah…_ W-Why does it feel so weird but good… _Hgn!_ ” 

Xiao Zhan smirks and kisses his rim a few more times before flipping Yibo over. Face to face, and in that moment, they both realise just how hungry they are for this. Xiao Zhan spreads Yibos legs for himself. Meanwhile the boy is gasping for air, his body is completely flushed in red - god he looks so ruined already. 

However, Xiao Zhan, pushing his desire aside, asks softly, “Do you want to keep going?” 

Yibo nods. 

Xiao Zhan nods back and says, “Well how about you get a taste of yourself, yeah?” Before Yibo can say anything, Xiao Zhan doves down to Yibo and catches his lips. The younger boy whines but kisses back, tasting himself on Xiao Zhans lips. It’s filthy and hot at the same time. 

“Zhan-ge. Please, please, bite me!” Yibo says with no shame when they pull out. Xiao Zhan looks at him, “Are you sure about this? Yibo, we don’t need to rush anyt-” 

“Xiao Zhan… Please shut up.” Yibo rolls his eyes.

The Alpha laughs softly, “I’m biting you when I get inside you, okay?” Yibos ears turn red again but he nods and steals a kiss. Xiao Zhan eagerly kisses back, sloppy and wet. 

When Xioa Zhan pulls out of the lip lock, he stands on his knees once again, spreads Yibos legs some more and looks over the younger, almost as if asking for permission, Yibo cravingly nods his head. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself before, blondie?” Xiao Zhan asks, Yibo nods shyly. “How many can you fit?” 

“Uh, two. I only did it once and I got scared because it really hurt. But- But I trust you, Zhan-ge.” The Omega says fast.

Xiao Zhan nods, in his mind he is thinking of how to do this without hurting Yibo. He starts stroking Yibos inner thighs first. Yibos head drops back in anticipation, a bunch of slick gushes out. 

The Alpha finally starts circling his fingertip when he feels like Yibo is somewhat wet enough, the younger male gasps when the soft part of Xiao Zhan fingertip just keeps teasing him lightly, spreading his wetness around. 

Yibo moans as more and extra slick comes out of him. “Ah, there you are.” The Alpha says, and he finally (finally!) presses a finger inside as carefully as possible. “Baobei... I’m going to need you to relax for me, can you do that?” 

The younger tries to relax by breathing slowly, after a while he feels himself opening up and Xiao Zhans finger digging deeper and deeper. A few gasps leave his mouth at the foreign feeling. 

As cautious and attentive as ever, Xiao Zhan goes painfully slow. 

When Yibo gets used to the feeling, he starts getting greedier and louder. He moans as he feels the soft tissue on his inside get brushed so lightly - he wants more. “Gege? You can go faster. Please.” 

Xiao Zhans pace goes from slow to moderate. Yibo seems to enjoy it much better since he is writhing around, mewling, grinding and asking for more. The Omegas body itself seems to ask for more too because more slick is formed and Yibo gets even wetter. 

“Faster, please…” 

When Xiao Zhans finger moves with a little bit more boost and energy, Yibo keens his Alphas name so loudly. “Zhan-ge!”

“Going to add another one, okay?” Xiao Zhan asks and drops to give him a quick peck on the lips. Yibo nods. 

However, Yibo fights the urge to remove Xiao Zhans fingers from him when he feels too much pressure - unused to the sensation of having another person's fingers going so fast inside him. The pace he used when he did this to himself wasn’t like this because he stopped at this exact phase. The older man sighs, noticing the change in the youngers’ facial expressions as well as soft tugs on their connection. “Am I going too fast?” 

“N-No.. I can handle it.”

Another sigh, “Sweetheart you need to relax then, just like you did before.” 

The younger boy tries his best to calm down and soon after, he and his muscle get used to the feeling. Yibo exhales, “That’s so much better.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah..” Yibo starts saying somehow coherently but he moans and his eyes roll to the back of his head when Xiao Zhan hits a certain sensitive spot on his interior. 

When the Alpha notices where his prostate is, he hits it with every move he makes inside of Yibo. His pace is not too slow but definitely not the fastest, he just keeps stroking the Omegas velvety walls with deep rubs that serve the purpose of stretching him out as best possible. 

But he wonders if Yibo would like it if he went a bit more rapidly. He experimentally bumps with more force, and then he does it again and again. This earns him the highest moan from Yibo so far. 

His fingers are snapping back and forth now, pounding and smashing Yibos prostate, the teenager isn’t complaining about how it hurts - in fact, he is whining Xiao Zhans name with much pleasure.

“...That feels so good, gege. _Ah,_ why does it feel so good? Fuck, fuck. _Hah..._ Go faster!” 

Xiao Zhan does as he’s told, curls and twirls the two fingers too just to see what Yibos reaction will be - to his surprise, Yibos legs are shaking and his back arches at the feeling, begging for more.

More slick is coming out of Yibo, this time around it’s a lot more and it’s dripping down to the bed and it wets Xiao Zhans hands even more. “Can I add another one?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Yibo doesn’t squirm in discomfort now, in fact, he sighs happily and euphorically at the stretch. Three fingers are jabbing at Yibos prostate already and the younger is literally seeing stars. 

“Zhan-ge… I- I think I’m gonna come if you keep, _hngg,_ keep doing it like- like that.” 

Xiao Zhan smirks and goes faster, three fingers colliding and smashing past his heated walls now.

A few more intense pumps and lunges, continuous scratches and pushes against Yibos prostate cause the tension that has been building inside him to get even bigger and bigger with each assault. His breath becomes unsteady, he is trembling and quivering - wanting nothing more than to release. 

“Go ahead, blondie. Come for me.” 

Twitching and spasming, back arching, he finally discharges with an explosion that has been building up in his body during this entire time. Yibo is clenching around Xiao Zhans fingers, pulsing and moaning - the thing, the urge, that he had for so long is finally spattering out in drops of white and it’s so satisfying and fulfilling. 

The youngers’ limbs feel so light and listless, his core has turned into melting honey and he feels himself sinking. Chest jumping erratically, he pants and gasps - unaccustomed to this high. 

On the other hand, Xiao Zhan is watching him and getting harder and harder the sight of Wang Yibo like this is, it’s so fucking tempting and seductive. 

Yibos cloudy mind slowly comes to its senses after a while, shortly after he realises that Xiao Zhans fingers are still inside of him. And how messy he is. Yibo doesn’t mind, he blinks idly and looks up to meet Xiao Zhans eyes, “Zhan-ge..”

The older man snaps out of his trance and goes down to kiss Yibo, body going on top of the younger, as he whispers sweetly how good he did and how proud Xiao Zhan is of him. With a whimper, Yibo kisses back - drinking in all the praise. 

The brush of lips is softer this time around, passionate and fond. Precious. It’s long and it seems never ending for them, they’re too caught up in how well they mold into one another - it’s intoxicating and so great that it leaves them coming back for more and more. 

Warm kisses keep getting exchanged, swift but unbelievably sweet. 

Xiao Zhans three fingers, that never left Yibos tight and burning body, slowly start moving once again while the couple continues to explore each others’ lips. 

The Omega mewls as he feels the fingers move against his velvety walls, despite their teasing pace, it’s enough to make him wet again - slick outpuring. His soft dick is starting to harden again. 

Yibo already starts to feel the same heat he got rid of inside him that kept spreading all over his body and getting hotter and hotter, bigger and bigger, a few moments ago coming back. 

_“Gege…”_ Yibo moans against Xiao Zhans lips when he hits his sweet spot with his fingers and keeps giving wet but soft kisses at the same time. 

The younger starts scratching Xiao Zhans back with random patterns because of how overwhelmed he is, his back curves upwards as he whines some more against the others’ lips when the feeling of the fingertips alternating inside him gets more harsh.

“So wet, baobei. It’s all for me right?” 

A desperate, needy and wrecked voice replies back, “Yes, all for you! _Ah, please, please…_ ”

Yibos Omega instincts are going crazy, shouting, wanting to get marked so bad. Whenever Xiao Zhan goes anywhere near his neck, it drives him mad, he wants to be his so bad - make things official between them, to mate. 

“Gege, bite me.” 

Xiao Zhan groans, “I know, I want that too, baby. Let me get inside you first-” Yibo whines in protest which causes Xiao Zhan to stab his fingers further into him - too deep, the younger chokes out a loud gasp. 

“See? It will hurt you if you’re not ready. If you can’t handle _this,_ how can you handle the bite? I need to knot you and then mark you - that’s how it works.” 

“Fine,” Yibo sighs, “Can you do that again, though?” 

“Do what?” Xiao Zhan asks because he is a little shit, “ _This?_ ” His fingers get buried inside him again - the distance they reach has Yibo drooling, too far, sounds of pain mixed with pleasure echo through the room. 

Xiao Zhan purely gets off from seeing how good the Omega is reacting to him now. He is too focused on Yibo and how to make his first time amazing, that he is completely neglecting himself - which is something he never did for anyone else before. 

“I think I’m ready for you, Zhan-ge… _Please!_ ”

Xiao Zhan stands on his knees again, his eyes burning, “Are you sure?” 

Yibo nods his head and whimpers when Xiao Zhans fingers leave his hole after so long, he clenches around nothing, feeling empty. Soon after, he feels more wetness come out - the load that comes out of him is so much that he struggles a bit, his already spread legs are shaking and tears forming in his eyes.

Xiao Zhan starts taking his boxers off and soon after, he is finally naked. 

A flash of concern passes through Yibos head, it’s even visible in his expression, eyes growing and widening a bit. How the fuck is it going to fit?

“I can feel you stressing from here, Wang Yibo.” 

Yibo closes his eyes, sighs and says softly when he opens them back again “Zhan-ge, don’t worry- I want you and I trust you. So, please just...” Xiao Zhan doves down to give him a quick peck before straightening his back once again. 

“Where- Do you have condoms?” The Alpha asks and Yibo nods trying to move and grab them but he winces at the mess beneath, and on, his body. 

Xiao Zhan reaches for the drawer Yibo was trying to reach instead and when he manages to open it, he finds them, shortly after he raises his eyebrows when realises the box has lettering from another country. He grabs one though.

Then, he snorts. While he is using his teeth to rip through the paper he says, “Why are you buying condoms from Korea? Should I be concerned?” 

Yibo was caught up staring at Xiao Zhan - who looks incredibly hot while doing the bare minimum.. it’s so unfair! He feels himself get a little bit wetter too. Shortly, after he realises he is taking too long to reply, he says, “Uh- Seungyoun gave them to me.”

Yibo says that too casually, it bothers his Alpha. The younger immediately notices the change in Xiao Zhans scent, which gets spicier. His body seems to go rigid too. “Another Alpha gave you condoms?” Xiao Zhan deadpans. 

Yibos eyes widen, “It’s not like that! Zhan-ge, don’t misunderstand. It was a joke between us, which one would lose their virginity first and when he did, he gave these to me. We have dance class together… I told you about him, haven’t I?” He blushes in the end. Xiao Zhan nods.

The Alpha then snorts and rolls the rest of the condom on his cock, “...Kids.” 

“Shut up! Are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

Xiao Zhan raises an eyebrow, “And what If I say no?” 

Yibo smirks, “You’ll watch me stuff the dildo I was given by another Alpha friend into me, would you like that, gege? Witness your Omegas virginity get taken away by a toy given to him by another Alp-” 

“Finish that sentence and I’m not marking you until you turn twenty-one,” Xiao Zhan threatened, voice deeper and eyes burning. 

Yibo shuts his mouth (even though he has a good comeback on the tip of his tongue), he wants to get fucked and marked afterall. 

“Sorry.” Yibo mumbles. 

The Alpha grabs Yibos legs and pulls him closer to him. The teenagers’ legs automatically open up some more, spreading wide. Xiao Zhan watches the slick gush out and takes the opportunity and uses it as a lube, spreading it around his condomed dick. 

“Yibo, look at me. I’m being very serious right now. If you want to stop at any point, tell me.” 

The blonde boy smiles prettily and nods, pouts his lips and the older leans down giving him a kiss. “I know… And I told you so many times already, I want you and I trust you.” 

They french kiss after that, languidly, wetly and hotly. Yibo is mewling against Xiao Zhans lips when he feels the Alpha's cock against his thigh. 

When Xiao Zhan straightens his back, Yibo is mentally preparing himself. 

“Remember to relax, okay?” 

Yibo nods. 

When Xiao Zhans cockhead tries to poke experimentally at Yibos' rim, it doesn’t quite enter, so Xiao Zhan uses his hand to guide it in as slow as possible. 

Although it’s only the cockhead, it’s already enough for Yibos eyes to go huge and to gasp loudly - the cock inside him was pulsing, Yibo tried his best not to tap out right there and then. It feels so strange and it’s not like Xiao Zhans fingers, it’s much more girthier and bigger, Yibo already feels full and it’s only at the beginning. 

On the other hand, Xiao Zhan breathed in and out slowly, trying his best not to go inside already. Yibo is so fucking hot and tight around him though, wrapping around him so perfectly while his walls are nice and valour. 

The younger almost feels like he is being torn apart when he feels Xiao Zhan go inch by inch deeper into him. He clenches in discomfort when he feels like it's gone too far inside for him to handle. 

“Fuck, Yibo, don’t do that.” The Alpha moans. 

“Sorry, sorry.” 

Xiao Zhan pulls a bit of himself out of Yibos hole and slowly goes in again, stopping at the exact same place where Yibo squeezed around him. He does it again and again. Yibos eyes are closed but his eyebrows, which were very tense, slowly start calming down - Xiao Zhan notices that as he goes in and out slowly (with not even half of his dick in yet). 

Without Yibo noticing, his body naturally, gradually, starts to relax and slowly take more and more of Xiao Zhan in. Yibo can feel almost every hard inch inside of him - even the veins that were bruising his inner walls. His eyes start watering.

Slowly, Xiao Zhans cock brushes in and out, casually adding an inch more than before, trying to adapt Yibos body to his own. Yibo chokes when he feels the sensitive bump inside him get touched. 

When he is fully inside Yibo, the Alpha's eyes roll to the back of his head at how compact it is inside of the younger. 

A tear falls down Yibos face. 

Xiao Zhan wipes it with his thumb, “Can I move or do you need more time? Sweetheart?” He asks softly. Yibo shakes his head, “You can move.”

He starts moving. For a while, Xiao Zhans pace was consistent but still easy. Letting Yibo get familiarized with his full size inside him. He took his time, and in the meantime enjoyed the feeling of having Yibos heat around him - ignoring how much his body wanted nothing more than to go faster. 

Bit by bit, pain turned into pleasure. Yibo started to enjoy the way Xiao Zhan felt like inside him. 

“Y-You can go faster now.” 

Xiao Zhan does as he is told and the way he moves in and out becomes a bit faster in an increasing way. Deliberately, he hits Yibos sweet spot with every thrust. 

Yibos back arches and he also cries at the way Xiao Zhan fucks him so steadily. Suddenly, the older man decides to go a bit faster and faster and Yibo gasps then and closes his eyes at the feeling of this new momentum. 

Xiao Zhan keeps pressing in and out of Yibo. The younger boy keeps crying out at the way his Alpha rams within, satisfaction and glee completely taking over Yibo right now as he gets impaled over and over again. 

This newly found feeling is addictive and Yibo wants more and more.

When Xiao Zhans cockhead pierces through him again and again, it finds his prostate once and after that it starts slamming into him repeatedly, Yibo actually sobs at the sensation. 

The pressure of Xiao Zhans dick and its impulse has Wang Yibo seeing stars and now Yibo actually gets _it._ He gets the reason why people are obsessed with this feeling - chasing it at random clubs and even going as far as doing it on random alleyways, why there are so many choreographies that mimic it and why songs, movies, paintings, sculptures are dedicated to it. Fuck, fuck, fuck. It feels so good. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo whimpers when he feels Xiao Zhan crashing into him. Wang Yibo feels so full, the older is basically splitting him open.

“ _Ah, ah, ah...Hnn!_ Gege!” 

“There you go, sweetheart.” Xiao Zhan groans, gaining more encouragement from the youngsters' loud moans. Yibo whimpered from bliss as he felt a more dynamic stab press inside him. Every drive and jolt getting pushed inside Yibo makes him mewl and shake his legs. 

Yibo whines, he can almost feel him in the depths of his stomach. “ _Hgnnn, oh…_ Don’t stop, _ah!_ S-So good, gege. Faster! Faster!” 

An intense slap of skin is resonating around the room, Xiao Zhan is grabbing the teenagers’ round hips - repositioning them, almost in his lap, so he could fuck Yibo better. He keeps pushing back and forth - barging inside of Yibo faster, just like he was asked for. 

Yibo is soaring, loose and free due to the pleasure. His facial expressions have never been so blissful and his moans have never been this high. 

The Omega sobs from the pleasure and opens his closed eyes to make eye contact with Xiao Zhan while a little tear is falling down his face, his gaze is glossy and unfocused.

The older kisses him again. While they kiss Xiao Zhan moves a little bit to get closer to Yibo, pushing his milky thighs apart some more, and it causes his dick to move inside of Yibo, the latter whimpers into the kiss. 

“Good?” Xiao Zhan asks, sweaty forehead pressed against Yibos. 

“So good.” 

The Alpha laughs and kisses him again. He decides to continue, removing their foreheads that were touching from each other and starts to slam powerfully against Yibos ass again and again. Yibo sobs some more.

The younger could sense another firework like orgasm approaching, the familiar fever and warmth forming and making him wail as he feels another heatwave inside him, especially when Xiao Zhan keeps fucking him like that. 

“Zhan-ge, I think I’m going to-” 

“Me too, baby.” Xiao Zhan moans when Yibo squeezes around him so tightly, engulfing him further into his heat. Fuck, he is so close. He pulls out and slams back in. 

“Yes, yes. Mark me- knot me!” 

Even though he asked for it, the teenager still screams and scratches Xiao Zhans back when he feels the base of Xiao Zhans shaft swell and expand inside him, growing bigger and bigger as he spills and climaxes on Yibos interior (technically he comes inside the condom but Yibo can still feel some of it, his legs shake). 

But it's not that that bothers the younger, it’s how deep Xiao Zhan is, “It hurts! It hurts, Xiao Zhan…!” Yibo says as he starts to arch his back, overflowing with the tension that has been building up in his body during this entire time. 

Yibo comes in squirts of liquid white. Xiao Zhan is groaning at the tight pressure around him, still tied with Yibo. 

The blonde keeps whining some incoherent words desperately, along the lines of, “Mate me, bite me, claim me! Gege!”

Next thing Yibo knows, the older mans’ teeth are sinking into the juncture between his neck and shoulder - claiming him forever. Yibo sobs at how wonderful it feels to feel both their scents bonding and mixing together. Xiao Zhan licks the blood and tries to ease the pain as best possible.

“Zhan-ge…” Yibo cries, “Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says at the same time. They kiss and smile joyfully at one another.

A few minutes pass, the knot is still tying them together. Their breathing is back to normal when they get used to it and they’ve moved to a more comfortable position. While they’re waiting for it to go down, they cry from happiness, they kiss some more and they speak about the future. 

When the knot comes down, Yibo is already sleeping. 

Xiao Zhan unfortunately has to take down Yibos nest in order to clean them both up and the mess they made on the bed. He tries his best not to awaken the younger, he succeeds. 

  
  
  
  


When Yibo wakes up later in the afternoon, he can barely move, limps to the kitchen where he finds his mate (mate!) preparing the table for them to eat. 

Xiao Zhan turns around the moment he spots the youngsters' scent. “Baby,” He calls him and Yibo waddles awkwardly to reach his embrace as fast as possible. 

Hugging Yibo tight and possessively, Xiao Zhan starts licking and kissing the bite he left in Yibos scent gland. “How are you feeling?” He asks while he keeps checking the mating mark he left. 

“Sore. Happy.” 

Xiao Zhan smiles and kisses him, “Let’s eat.”

Yibo freezes and blushes, “Zhan-ge, I can’t sit down.. I can still feel-” 

The older rolls his eyes and pulls him to his lap, the younger winces a bit but he gets used to it after a while, and they eat like that for the rest of the day. 

  
  
  
  


When they settle into Yibos bed again, later that night, they have sex once again. They try different positions and the younger discovers the beauty of getting fucked from behind and sideways. He moans and cries Xiao Zhans name so much that he is pretty sure that his neighbors already know the Alphas name by how loud and shameless he is. 

On the last day of Xiao Zhans stay, Yibo tries his best not to cry over the fact that he will probably only see his Alpha in like a month or two. But he does it anyway. Even so early in the morning. 

During the entire day, Yibo clings to Xiao Zhan like a puppy - which earns him a new nickname. 

Xiao Zhan tries his best to remind Yibo that it is far from the end, in fact, it’s the beginning for them - that helps somehow but Yibo still has the look in his eyes, like he never wants Xiao Zhan to ever leave him.

“We’re gonna be okay, I promise,” Xiao Zhan says, with his bags ready to leave. Yibo nods and tries to fight the tears from coming. 

“You’re my mate now, Wang Yibo, don’t forget that. I care so much about you..”

Yibo sobs and hugs him tight. 

“This is not a goodbye. It’s a see you later, baby.” The older one says, “Yes, gege. I know.” 

“Good.”

“Good.” Yibo parrots, causing Xiao Zhan to laugh and steal a kiss. 

Xiao Zhan lets go of the embrace and opens the door, “I’ll call you when I arrive, okay?”

Yibo nods and wipes a tear away. 

  
  
  
  


The scandal that Xiao Zhan had slowly faded away when he started his activities again.

On the other hand, the younger man is slowly getting more used to Xiao Zhans lifestyle and the way it works, he and his mate work in a perfect synchrony now. They text and call each other everyday, Yibo discovers that he _loves_ to annoy Xiao Zhan when he is filming scenes - especially the romantic ones. He also loves to send him “innocent” pictures which definitely leads them to phone sex. 

When they see each other in person after a month, Yibo is the one who visits, they’re inseparable. Yibo gets to meet Xiao Zhans cat and to see his apartment for the first time. It’s much more fancier than his own and it takes him some time to get used to it - but when he does, it feels like a second home to him. 

This time around, Xiao Zhan is the one who takes Yibo sightseeing (at night). It’s so good and they make a lot of new memories in those few days. 

Yibo also gets to finally suck Xiao Zhans dick for the first time too, he is surprisingly good and he leaves Xiao Zhan panting for more when he is finished. 

  
  
  
  


It’s months later, Xiao Zhan and Yibo are currently sleeping but Xiao Zhan wakes up earlier, like always, and checks his phone. His phone is blowing up with notifications from his family, friends and managers.

He checks the messages from his managers first and they’re all sending him links of random articles with angry emoticons. He clicks on one of them. 

  
  


**[CONFIRMED!] Xiao Zhan, The Nations Alpha, has a mate! (** **click for more! )**

During this Friday afternoon, our fellow colleague reporters of WebDaily based in Luoyang have caught singer, actor Xiao Zhan in a completely normal setting, hanging out with a friend.

But during the night, where they followed these so called friends, they realised what kind of relationship the two actually had when they started  hugging  and  holding hands . In these pictures you can clearly see that the smaller blonde has a mating bite, since they were doing couple-y things we put two and two together. This blonde male is Xiao Zhans mate! 

We are very happy for them and wish them nothing but the best! Unfortunately, some people might have different opinions about this. What are yours? Let us know! 

comments 

[+340,222, -22,345] wow, he did all the “overworked” bullshit when in reality he was fucking this omega…

[+149,809, -12,890] i really wish we could see the blondes face better

[+109,090, -232,800] it’s kinda hot how the omega is holding his skateboard in one hand and his alphas on the other 

[+99,356, -8,209] so is it because of him that xiao zhan passed out??

  
  


“Zhan-ge?” Yibo asks softly, still half asleep, “Why are you awake?”

“Nothing, baby, lets go to sleep. I’ll tell you everything in the morning.” 

“Hm.. Okay, goodnight.” Yibo yawns.

“Goodnight, blondie. Love you.”

“Love you too, gege.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying*

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoy reading comments and stuff so tell me what you think pls <3


End file.
